Accidentally On Purpose
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Did I feel insanely bad about not even noticing a guy who'd had a crush on me for years? Yep, absolutely terrible. When Callie Winters noticed Stiles Stilinski for the first time at the start of her sophomore year she never expected to be pulled into a world of supernatural creatures, batshit crazy hunters and even love..Stiles/OC
1. Meeting New People

**Hello, in light of recent teen wolf breaks I decided to start this :) **

**I don't own teen wolf!**

* * *

_You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue  
On a get well card_

_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_  
_~ Always, Panic! at the disco._

* * *

"I like the blue" I said pursing my lips slightly and taking in the royal blue shirt my best friend since childhood Lydia Martin held up to the camera over video chat. Lydia scrunched up her perfectly made over face "Hat or no hat?" she asked holding up a woollen beanie with a flower attached to it.

"Hat" I spoke tiredly, we had been at this for over an hour no, When I say this I mean choosing our outfits for our first day of sophomore year which happened to be the next day.

"Okay" she said in final voice, putting down the countless outfits and facing the camera again "Done."

I rolled my eyes "Finally is it that hard to choose an outfit for one day?"

She tutted, shaking her head "Callie, darling the first day sets the tone for the rest of the year, besides" she flipped her hair dramatically "There are plenty of cute boys we don't know of yet"

I grinned at her "You have a boyfriend, remember him about 5'9 and awesome eyebrows"

Lydia smiled slyly, I knew that face Lydia had something up her sleeve and here's hoping I wouldn't have to do deal with whatever it was "But you are as free as a bird" she pointed out in a sing song voice.

I had only been single for a few months over the summer; a fact that Lydia loved bringing up every time Jackson was around or boys in general came into our conversations "I am 16 Lydia" I reminded her "I don't need to spend all my time in monogamous relationships, beside I'm still moving on from Adam"

My last relationship was with a lacrosse player the grade above me named Adam, needless to say our relationship was nothing near perfect and I was honestly glad when he told me his family was moving to Washington.

Her smile diminished and she gave me a pitying look "Sorry sweetie" she said then frowned as if she couldn't comprehend something "But not boys at all?"

I grinned slightly "I didn't say that, I just don't want to jump in with someone again"

Lydia giggled suddenly "Whatever you say sweetie" she looked down at something and I suspected it was text from Jackson "Now get your recently brunette butt to bed because Jacksons picking you up bright and early" she blew me a kiss in the camera.

I groaned at the thought of getting up early in the morning but blew her one back before pressing the end button.

Lydia's words rang in my mind, recently brunette, which was true until a few weeks ago my hair had been a light blonde now it was a dark brown that almost looked black. I wanted a fresh start this year since Adam had moved to Washington and I was left here with an urge to reinvent myself after my 16th birthday.

How I hoped this year would work out.

* * *

I walked down the stairs the next day feeling oddly excited, a new year meant new possibilities, then again I was probably only feeling this way because I hadn't been in high school for the past three months.

I walked into the kitchen, a rare spring in my step and poured myself some, much needed coffee and hummed the _friends_ theme song under my breath, when the sound of a chair scratching against the floor made me jump and turn around.

"Hey honey" My mom sat down at the kitchen table casually reading a catalogue and sipping from her mug, if there was one thing about this family it was that we needed caffeine to survive.

"Holy shit" I breathed "You scared me"

"Don't be so jumpy" She advised not even looking over at me as I sat down at the table beside. I scoffed "You're one to talk" I muttered downing my coffee. My mother had me straight out of college, I wasn't planned or anything I just sort of happened and I didn't think my mother had ever really grown up herself so she was more of a friend to me than a parent someone I could trust with anything.

"Your father called" My mother admitted, looking like she'd rather tell me anything but that.

"I don't care"

We stared at each other for a moment in heavy silence before my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to read a simple: _I'm here._

"Jacksons here" I said standing up from the table and putting my mug in the dishwasher. "Is he as cute as ever" She asked with a grin standing up from the table as well.

"That is wrong on so many levels" I replied shaking my head with a grin as I grabbed my black purse filled with notebooks and pens I would inevitably chew to ruin.

"Have a nice day Callie" She called out as I headed towards the door "Thanks, love you" I shouted back before pulling the door shut behind me and heading over to Jacksons incredible awesome Porsche.

"I still can't believe your parents gave you this car" I stated in disbelief as I slid into his car and shut the door behind me.

"Believe it short stuff" Jackson gave me a smirk before speeding away from my house, I scowled at him, I mean technically I was 5'2 but I'm sure there were girls shorter than me around the school "I knew I should've worn heels" I muttered to myself annoyed at my decision to wear flats.

He chuckled and reeved his engine loudly. It would've been weird me hanging out with my best friends boyfriend without her if I hadn't of been friends with Jackson long before they started dating, and he could be the biggest jerk but I knew him and he wasn't always like that.

I looked over at him with a pleading smile on my stuff "Hey do you think we can-"

Jackson cut me off never taking his eyes away from the road "No, I'm not stopping so you can get Starbucks"

"Why not?" I protested.

"A. I have an early meeting with coach" He began looking over at me with a smirk "and B. you need to lay off the caffeine"

I huffed and sunk down in my seat "I do not" I muttered indignantly.

It was as we pulled into the school parking lot the first day jitters came to me, obviously I didn't tell Jackson about my nervousness, he probably just laugh at me or call me a pussy.

I got out of his car before he did the nerves making it impossible for me to sit down any longer. I fixed my hair absentmindedly Jackson swung his car door open hitting a slightly awkward looking boy tying up his bike. The boy turned around his mouth slightly open "Dude watch the paint job" Jackson scoffed at the confused looking guy.

"Yo, Jackson, Callie, let's go" A guy I assumed Jackson new from the lacrosse team hollered at us, Jackson gave the guy I didn't know one last annoyed look and started walking away.

I rolled my eyes, walking alongside him "You didn't have to be so rude"

He scoffed again, walking away from me "Whatever Cal."

"Callie" A high pitched squeal came from behind me and I had just enough time to turn around before I was attacked into a hug by a strawberry blonde.

I laughed slightly and hugged her back "Hey Lydia."

Lydia pulled away to give me a once over "Looking good" she concluded with a smirk. I chuckled "Back at you Lyd"

She gasped suddenly looping my arm with hers and beginning to walk "You'll never guess what" she launched into some massive scandal apparently going on at her mothers work. As we walked past a group of people I heard a part of a conversation "since... the birth of Callie Winters"

_What the hell_, I thought to myself smiling in slight amusement.

"Hey Callie" someone called out and I went to turn around to say hello, when Lydia pulled on my arm more exclaiming that 'this was the best part' I rolled my eyes walking with her anyways figuring I'd say hello to whomever that was later.

Stiles Stilinski, watched disappointed as Callie walked away with her friends, ignoring his greeting "You're the cause of this, you know" he told his best friend, Scott.

"Uh huh" Scott agreed sarcastically.

"Dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." He exclaimed as the pair walked up the stairs towards the school starting their first day.

* * *

Class was well, class I was beginning to remember why I shouldn't miss this place. I stood by my locker re-applying my lip-gloss in the mirror on the door and looked over at the girl to my right biting her lip nervously and staring at something down the hall, she was incredibly gorgeous it really wasn't fair, "You must be the new girl" I said capturing her attention.

She jumped slightly and looked away from whatever she was staring at "Word really gets around huh?" she asked looking over at me with the same nervousness.

I smiled at her reassuringly "Fresh meat who doesn't know" I joked but when I saw the worried look on her face I added "I'm just kidding"

The girl looked unsure of what to do so I decided to move on "I'm Callie"

She smiled "Allison"

"This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia appeared out of nowhere giving Allison a once over.

Allison looked down at her jacket and quickly at me before answering her "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco" she explained a little nervously.

Lydia smiled widely "And you are my new best friend."

"I'm crushed" I announced, Lydia rolled her eyes though I could tell she was slightly amused "Our new best friend"

I giggled but made a face as Jackson showed up and started kissing Lydia. "Unnecessary PDA" I screeched loudly, making a few people glance over at us for a moment. Lydia broke away from Jackson to give me an annoyed look "So, this weekend, there's a party" Lydia began to tell Allison about the party I would probably end up setting up at her house "A party?" she interrupted sounding unsure.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson injected holding Lydia around the waist in a way that almost made me rethink my own rule of no boyfriends this year, almost.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday" I bit my lip in amusement as Allison replied, wondering how many people would turn down one of Lydia's parties for family night "But thanks for asking" she added with a smile.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson pressed.

"You mean like football?" Allison had so much to learn.

"Football is a joke here." He scoffed back "The sport is Lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last year"

Not going to lie, Allison looked a little uncomfortable as Lydia fondled with Jacksons hair "Because of the team captain" she bragged for him.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do" He offered.

"Oh actually I was going to-" she began. "Perfect" Lydia exclaimed grabbing her arm and mine "You're still coming to my party right Cal?" her tone of voice dared me to say no.

I raised my eyebrows "There's nowhere I'd rather be" I said deadpanned. Lydia didn't seem to notice my sarcasm and kept talking but Allison did and threw me an amused look while Lydia wasn't looking.

"Good" she continued "because it's not too late to find you a date" she said in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes "You know where I stand Lydia" I reminded her adjusting the handbag over my shoulder

"Where you stand?" Allison injected sounding confused. "She's off relationships for a while" Lydia told her before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh okay" Was all Allison said before we were dragged by Lydia to the lacrosse field.

I hated sports, I hated playing sports, I hated watching sports but that was just me, Lydia loved to watch her boyfriend murder everyone on the field, me not so much.

"Who is that?" Allison asked leaning in to talk to both Lydia and I, nodding over at a player in goals.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is" Lydia replied tiling her head to the side slightly "Cal?"

I squinted so I could see the guy better, I'd seen him around school before I was sure of it "I don't know his name" I admitted, feeling a little guilty. What kind of person didn't know the name of someone who'd probably grown up with them? New resolution meet new people I'd accidentally ignored the last year. "Why" I added "Wanting to bang that drum" I joked, waggling my eyebrows, then frowned "That was awful I'm sorry" I added.

Allison laughed, clearly embarrassed "He's in my English class"

I wanted to point out she hadn't denied it but it was her first day so I was going easy on her. We all watched in silence as the boy caught all the balls thrown at him. "He seems pretty good" Allison pointed out not looking away from him, is it wrong to want it happen this early?

"Yeah, he is" Lydia agreed sounding slightly interested.

I just nodded my head distracted by a lacrosse player with his back to us cheering every time the boy in goals caught the ball. I watched and leaned forwards interested for the first time as Jackson stepped up to shoot, he threw the ball probably putting everything he had behind it, my eyes widened as the boy caught it without much effort. The guy who was cheering before leaped up squealing a little girlishly, yelling "He's my friend!" I couldn't help but smile to myself in amusement at him.

* * *

The night of Lydia's party I found myself suddenly hating everything in my closet, everything was wrong. It wasn't that I was really excited for this party it would be like every other party I've been to, and since I decided not to drink anymore this year, I'd get to watch drunk people make fools of themselves and do things they'd regret come Monday morning.

That wasn't it, this would be the first thing I showed up to solo since the beginning of high school, before Adam and I would show up to everything together now it was just me and in a weird sense I wanted people to know I didn't need to have someone. I had already curled my chair and done my makeup I just needed an outfit. _Screw it_, I thought picking up my little black dress and some heels to make me look taller.

As I walked into the party, saying hello and smiling at the appropriate people I looked around in search of Lydia or Allison and her date aka the guy in goals whose name turned out to be Scott, I hadn't officially met him yet but I knew she liked him a lot already.

"Hey Callie" a girl standing in a group of people greeted me, I whirled around "Hey Jen" I replied smiling at the blonde and going to stand next to her. I knew most of the people standing in the group except for one, a pale tall guy with a buzz cut who looked weirdly familiar, I'd definitely seen him before, was staring right at me unflinching. It suddenly clicked where I'd seen him before; he was the funny guy cheering on Scott "Hey" I said to him smiling somewhat awkwardly, despite knowing most people here I wasn't very good at starting conversations

His reaction was downright hilarious, of course I didn't laugh but still, he blinked a few times and I noticed his eyes were a pretty honey colour and even half pointed to his chest in a 'are you talking to me way' "H-hi" he said stammering slightly after clearing his throat.

"I'm Callie" I said smiling wider, determined to meet new people.

The boy just stared down at me again, considering even in heels and I only came up to his neck "Are you okay?" I asked slightly confused, his behaviour was comical but I wanted to make sure.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking "Stiles" he said louder than necessary.

"Nice name" I complimented completely sarcasm free, it was actually a cool name one you wouldn't hear often, he didn't look like he believed me though "I like your hair" he blurted out.

"What?" I asked completely forgetting my hair was a different colour from last year.

"Your hair" he seemed to lose confidence slightly "was like a light blonde last year" he waved his hands around his head to empathise "now its dark brown, I like it"

I felt a surge of guilt, Stiles had obviously known who I was last year and I hadn't until just now, how could I miss meeting so many people surely I wasn't that loved up with Adam.

I opened my mouth to say thank you when he spoke again "I mean not that the blonde looked bad or anything" he continued making awkward facial expressions.

I grinned slightly, cutting him off "Thank you."

Stiles nodded his head, seemingly glad I'd stopped him "Do you want a drink?" he offered holding out the undrunk can of beer he had in his hand. I shook my head "Uh no thanks I don't drink" I expected questions to follow what I'd just said, like when id told Lydia I was giving up alcohol she bombarded me as I usually had gotten stumbling drunk at most parties last year.

"Yeah no me either" he said quickly, throwing the can over his shoulder much to my amusement "like barely ever"

I couldn't help but laugh that time and I went to tell him he was funny, when Scott himself came stumbling past us. "Yo Scott you good?" Stiles asked, reaching out to steady him. Scott didn't reply and just kept walking clutching his head, Stiles watched his mouth open slightly "I should probably" he began staring after him.

"Yeah" I agreed nodding my head "See you around"

Stiles looked at me once more and ran after Scott, I watched them both go for a moment thinking one thing. _How strange._

* * *

**Please tell me how I did and if you want me to continue! **

**-Daisy**


	2. Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Hello again its seems everyone wants more so here it is :) Thank you to those who Favorited and followed! and thank you to my reviewers : summerblake, BTR14, khalisha. , aliceAmenesia, alyssay and Belle (btw your names cuter!) **

**I dont own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_You're just a little bit out of my limit_  
_It's been two years now you haven't even seen the best of me_  
_And in my mind now I've been over this a thousand times__  
_

_~Out Of My Limit, 5 Seconds Of Summer. _

* * *

I shuddered to myself as I glanced around the hospital I was currently sitting in; beside me Lydia seemed completely at ease flicking through a_ hello_ magazine. There was something about hospitals that made my skin crawl, to me they just had a horrible feel to them. So when I was dragged here by Lydia it was kicking and screaming.

The previous day, Scott had run into Jackson so hard during lacrosse practice his shoulder had separated, bloody contact sports.

"I'll be right back" Lydia broke through my thoughts putting down the magazine into my lap "Going to find out what's taking so long" She added them flipped her hair and strutted toward the counter leaving me and my possible hospital phobia alone.

I gulped and crossed my arms over my chest, sinking into my seat as much as I could without falling to the ground.

"Hey Callie" A voice came from my right. I jumped slightly and turned to face whoever was talking to me, Stiles stood over me, somewhat awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"You probably don't remember me, we talked a little at the party, and we have chemistry together" He babbled, talking so fast I had to strain to keep up with him.

"We certainly do" I joked with a wink, it was possible being in a hospital was driving me insane because why the hell else would I say that. Stiles let out a fleeting bark of laughter and I grew serious again "Of course I remember you dumbass" I said patting the chair next to me.

His eyes widened slightly and he rushed to sit down so quickly the floor could've been on fire, he was so amusingly odd.

"What brings you to this fine place?" I asked glancing around at the people going past trying not to shudder. He made a little clicking sounding with his tongue jerking his head slightly "You wouldn't believe me"

I made a 'fair enough' face, after all what he did with his free time was none of my business, when a doctor with a suspicious looking red stain on his jacket walked past, I grimaced then turned to Stiles as he started talking to me "Is your name mickey because you blow my mind"

I stared at him for a moment ready to give him a strange look and question his sanity instead of mine, when I realised he had probably noticed my shudders and constant glancing around and was trying to distract me, it was sweet actually and I said the first comeback that came into my mind "Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you"

He started laughing, his shoulders shaking and his laugh seemed to be infectious as I started grinning as well "You know what would look good on you?" he paused for a moment "Me."

I gasped pretending to be taken back by his outgoingness then I started laughing as well. I figured it must've looked strange seeing two teenagers laughing in the middle of a hospital but I didn't care and the cheesy pickup lines weren't even that funny I was just glad for a distraction.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked with a grin turning around to stare at the water cooler opposite us.

Stiles shrugged "You looked uncomfortable" He admitted looking over at me "You don't like hospitals?"

"I hate them" I told him, looking back over at him "You?"

"Same" He said rubbing the back of his neck "Hate them"

I frowned and opened my mouth to ask him what his reason was, maybe he was like me and just didn't like being in them or maybe he had lost someone.

"Callie, lets go" Lydia's impatient voice interrupted before I could even say anything I turned around to see her and Jackson waiting for me with similar annoyed looks, Lydia looked annoyed that I was taking too long and Jackson was scowling at Stiles. I turned back to him "I'll see you later" I said still chuckling slightly as I got up and started walking over to them.

"I thought you had a no boy rule" Lydia began in a clipped tone. "I do" I snapped irritably, first she drags me to a hospital now she has a go at me.

Jackson scoffed "Cal and Stilinski, yeah right"

I laughed slightly though it sounded off to my ears, why was that a joke?

* * *

Isn't it horrible when something ruins your day, like you're having an okay day or you planned to and one moment just ruins it all?

Well that's what happened to me, I had planned a lazy Saturday, lying on my couch watching supernatural with barbeque chips and my cat, Lucky sleeping on my lap but half way through my second episode of the show the house phone rang.

Luckily for me the phone was on a table next to the couch so I only had to stretch slightly to get it, I pressed the answer button shoving more chips my mouth "Hello" I greeted in a slightly muffled voice.

The voice that replied made my heart stop and I almost chocked on my chips "Callie?"

I sat up quickly, Lucky hissed at me and ran off disgruntledly, but I barely noticed, I didn't say anything at all as I just breathed into the phone.

The person sighed "I know it's you Callie, please just talk to me"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I furiously blinked them away, I wouldn't cry for him, he didn't deserve it, I quickly hung up the phone and threw it away from me.

* * *

So I was in a terrible mood and getting ready for a lacrosse game that surely wouldn't help much as I didn't particularly want to go anyways, I heard a horn go off in my driveway and grabbed my bag heading to the front door. Allison and her father were giving me a ride since my car wasn't ready until tomorrow.

When I got into their car Allison greeted me with a dimpled wide smile "Dad, this is Callie" she introduced, I looked over at Allison's dad and not to be funny or anything but he was pretty attractive for a father. He shot me a smile and a hello as we pulled out of my driveway.

"Hey" I greeted "thanks for the lift."

Mr. Argent kept his eyes on the road "No problem Callie" he replied.

"Did I tell you? Dad hit Scott with his car today" Allison informed me giving her dad an annoyed look. If I'd been drinking water I would've spit that shit everywhere "Excuse me?" I asked completely lost.

"It's not like it sounds" Allison's dad butted in, hastily "He's ok."

I blinked a few times in a row "Um okay" I gulped slightly looking at Allison to see her glaring at her father's back "Who's excited for the game?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Allison perked up quickly and began chatting about how excited she was to see Scott play, aww they're so cute already.

When I sat down next to Allison's father, offered to switch with me but seeing the 'we luv Jackson' sign Lydia had by her feet I politely declined.

The whistle blew indicating the games start and I tried to focus on the game, I really tried but I just couldn't my mind was a million miles away and it wasn't in a happy place either.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad asked.

"Number eleven" Lydia answered before I could, never taking her eyes of the field "Aka, the only one who hasn't touched the ball the entire game"

"I hope he's okay" Allison muttered into her gloved hands. "I hope we're okay" Lydia rebutted "We need to win this" she stood up holding up the sign "Allison! A little help here?" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help but snicker to myself as Allison begrudgingly got to her feet and helped hold up the revoltingly cheesy sign. All of a sudden it was like Scott had been jumpstarted, he jumped so high to catch a ball he went over a player should and went on score, now things were getting interesting.

I stood up cheering with everybody else, and didn't miss the way Lydia sat in her seat looking annoyed.

Over and over again Scott scored, I knew he was good but damn I didn't know he was that good, seconds were left of the game and it appeared Scott had frozen in front of the goals "You can do this Scott." Allison whispered into her hands and miraculously, like he'd heard her, he scored winning the game for beacon hills.

I stood up cheering and clapping along with everyone else, Allison ran off to find Scott so I pushed through the crowd "Congratulation's" I told Stiles, when I'd got to him.

He chuckled "I didn't even play Callie"

"There's no I in team idiot" I called to him over my shoulder and I set off to find the Argents.

When I got home that night, I walked into my kitchen giving my mom a tried smile "Hey Callie" she began casually "Why was the phone on the floor?"

Whoops, had I forgotten to pick that up?

I turned around "Dad called" I admitted reluctantly.

She gave me a look and sighed "You know, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later"

I shook my head adamantly "I'll take later" was all I said before turning around walking away from the kitchen. Technically I did want to talk to my father but I hadn't since he left last year and moved to another part of the state and I was still angry at him so had no clue what to say, he had turned my entire world upside down and left me confused and angry.

Flopping on my bed, I couldn't help but smile slightly, thinking of all the cheesy and inappropriate pickup lines I was going to say to a certain pale tall guy.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short! the next one should be fun :) **

**Please review and tell me how im going **

**-Daisy x**


	3. Strange Encounters All Around

**Thank you to those who followed and Favorited and those who reviewed: Kimzie-Kitty, Alexstarlight18, neverforgetme12, Guest, BTR14. **

**I dont own anything you recognise.**

* * *

_And we're all alone now_  
_With nothing to stand in our way_  
_Don't swear that it's over if love is our secret_  
_I know you won't keep it_

_~ 12 Through 15, Mayday Parade_

* * *

I had woken up an hour late, an hour, who even manages to do that on a Thursday morning? My mom had left for work already so I had no one to blame but my alarm clock, luckily I had gotten my car back the other day so I could jump into Bruce, _yes I named my car Bruce, _and burn rubber until I reached school. After hurriedly putting on some jeans and a purple top, I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and ran out the door, shoving things into my bag as I did.

Sitting in my black VW beetle aka Bruce, I reached over to plug in my iPod, it was a weird tradition I had whenever driving alone I had to play music. Making a face at the time I quickly pressed shuffle and looked back at the road.

"_Don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me"_ I sung in a high pitched voice while jerking my head in weird movements along with the music "_I wanna rock your body, please stay, and dance with me" _

I made a loud groaning sound and turned down the music as I pulled into the school lot, the lane going in was blocked by a mini student traffic jam, and I leaned back into my seat expecting a wait. Luckily for me the cars moved and I was able to find a spot quickly.

I would've ran into school since I was about to be late but it didn't seem like it was a good enough reason for physical exercise.

"So I guess you decided not to be the height of a normal person again today and-"

I resisted the urge to eye roll and turned to face my strawberry blonde friend who happened to be commenting on my rushed decision to wear flats again, I mean technically Lydia wasn't that much taller than me but she made up for it by wearing heels to pretty much everything, and yes I was probably the person that needed heels the most but they just weren't comfortable for school.

"-oh honey" Lydia remarked touching my messy ponytail.

This time I did roll my eyes "I woke up late, shut up" I replied pulling my head away from her grasp and shutting my locker.

"Did you see the bus?" She asked re-applying her lip gloss with her hand held mirror. "The bus?" I asked in a confused tone starting to walk along the busy, loud hall.

She shrugged slightly closing her mirror with a snap "Nobody really knows what happened but-"

Her explanation was cut off by an announcement over the PA halted everyone's conversations "_Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled_."

Various loud groans and protests followed the message and I couldn't help but groan as well "Guess there's no getting out of chemistry" I muttered.

"Oh" Lydia stood up straight suddenly "I'm going to be late for art, see you at lunch darling" with that she blew me a kiss and strutted off down the halls.

I smiled to myself slightly and headed in the direction of the Chem lab, I ended up getting there only half a second before the demon teacher, I mean Mr. Harris, did and quickly lid into my seats beside Jackson.

Since the room was quiet and everyone was writing things, I got out my notebook and began to copy what Harris was writing. After a moment Harris turned around facing the class and said "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to put your earphones out once in a while" He called out to Stiles, and I couldn't help but snicker to myself "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?"

"No" Stiles rebutted completely deadpanned.

Harris made them move anyways, Stiles at the back somewhere and Scott in front of Jackson and I "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much"

Stiles let out a fake laugh and I could see even Jackson smirking to himself probably in a mocking kind of way though, I continued writing but stopped when I noticed Jackson full out glaring at Scott "Jackson" I hissed at him "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked over at me "There's something not right about that guy" he muttered, more to himself than me.

"What do you mean not right?" I asked accidentally raising my voice a tad. "Miss Winters don't make me move anymore students" Harris droned not even turning around.

I made a face and looked back down at my page when a girl sitting near the window cried out "I think they found something"

I frowned to myself but got up, looking out the window with everybody else next to Jackson. A man on a stretcher was being hurriedly wheeled to an ambulance by paramedics and I swear I heard someone behind me whisper "That's not a rabbit"

Before I had time to wonder why the hell someone was talking about rabbits, the man shot up suddenly and began screaming. I jolted back along with everyone else accidentally backing into someone's chest while a hand from behind grabbed my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw the person I had backed into awkwardly removing their hand from my shoulder "Sorry" Stiles blurted out.

I shook my head my cheeks burning slightly, _over reaction much Callie? _"My bad." Stiles didn't say anything as he backed up to talk to Scott. I turned back around and looked out the window, _what the hell was going on?_

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, instead of dragging me and Allison to our usual table in the middle of the hall, Lydia decided we were going to sit with Scott and Stiles, I didn't have a problem with it, Allison didn't have a problem but I'm fairly sure Jackson would.

As we approached their table we caught the end of their conversation "We'll figure it out" Stiles was assuring Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia butted in, sitting next to Scott while I walked around placing my tray next Stiles and sitting down.

They stared at each other open-mouthed for a moment before Stiles stammered a reply "Just uh homework"

I ignored this part of the conversation digging into my pasta salad.

Danny and Allison joined us at the table, Danny sitting beside me and Allison sitting beside Scott "California" Danny greeted with grin while I scowled at him, Danny loved to call me the nickname California for some reason, because when we first met he thought Callie was a nickname for it and now he wouldn't let it go.

"Get up" Jackson announced his arrival by snapping at a guy sitting at the head of the table. "How come you never tell Danny to get up?" He argued back as he got up.

"Because I don't stare down his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny sassed back making me snicker and fist bump him as Jackson sat down.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny began raising his eyebrows in what seemed like disbelief.

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson added and I rolled my eyes, _was lacrosse and expensive cars the only thing in that boy's brain?_

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia corrected him, until he gave her a strange look and she said "Isn't it?"

I gave her a look that translated into '_stop pretending to be dumb'_ which she pointedly ignored "Wait so mountain lions are coming out of the woods and attacking people now?" I asked causing the group to fall silent.

Stiles gave Scott a slightly panicked look before his phone went off and Jackson proceeded to be an ass "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." He pointed out leaning back in his chair.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles injected holding out his phone so everybody could see as we gathered around to watch the video.

I watched as the video showed a shot of the police circling a school bus stained with blood "_The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _

I pulled away swallowing heavily "I know this guy." Scott exclaimed suddenly.

"You do?" Allison frowned at him.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained looking heavily shocked.

Silence fell upon the group again until Lydia spoke up "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh," She turned to Allison and Scott "Where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison's eyes widened "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott turned to Allison looking shell-shocked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Allison agreed though she looked somewhat reluctant.

"You know what else sound fun?" Jackson asked looking between Allison and me as he raised a fork "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the fork out of his hands "Don't waste a fork"

Jackson laughed sarcastically before looking back at Lydia, while beside me Stiles snorted into his water.

"How about blowing!" Lydia exclaimed, turning to Jackson "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah" he scoffed "With actual competition"

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged raising her eyebrows "You can bowl right Scott?"

"Uh sort of." He said looking down at his tray his eyes slightly wide.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson snapped leaning forward in interest. Scott leaned forward as well "Yes" he proclaimed confidently "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

_ Something told me he wasn't a great bowler. _

* * *

Although Lydia had invited me blowing I wasn't in the mood for fifth-wheeling so I politely declined and ran off to Bruce before she forced me to go. After school had ended I drove around looking for something to do, of course blasting music as I did, and quickly pulled in once I'd found it: The library.

There was something I loved about them; maybe it was the serenity or the fact that the place was filled with books, it was just something that made me love the place.

While I searching through the history section, _that history paper won't write itself_, I thought as I pulled out a square book on the fall of Berlin. Suddenly from the row behind me there was a loud bang and a familiar voice cursing.

I walked around the shelves and picked up one of the many books that had fallen down "Lycanthrope "I read aloud staring at the cover.

Stiles' head snapped up from where he was on the ground, he licked his lips nervously "Callie hi what's up, fancy meeting you here" he spoke quickly and as usual I had to keep up.

I smiled slightly and bent down to pick up some more books, all about werewolves, _that's a little odd_ "Is someone a closeted Twilight fan" I joked handing them over.

He seemed very nervous which was strange because he seemed fine earlier, there was something unsettled about him his honey coloured eyes kept glancing around and he ran his hands through his short hair "Uh" he let out a breathless sounding laugh, standing up and towering over my 5'2 frame "something like that."

As I was about to say something when he phone went off and he hastily checked it, I watched as his expression fell and went to run his hands through his hair again only to stop half way.

I frowned slightly "Are you okay Stiles?"

Stiles seemed to snap out of whatever he was feeling at that moment "I've got to go" he said hurriedly already beginning to walk away fast.

"Um, okay see you later then I guess" I responded but he was already gone speeding out of the library leaving behind a stack of lycanthrope books.

_There was something very strange going on, I'm sure of it. _

* * *

"Scott's coming over? Tonight?" I recognised Lydia's tone and couldn't help but grin slightly as I could guess the outcome of this conversation. "We're just studying together." Allison shrugged as we walked up some stairs.

"_Just studying_ never ends with just studying. It's like, getting into a hot tub, somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia explained in a carefree tone.

"Or sitting in the back of a movie theatre" I added with a wicked grin on my face. Lydia nodded over at me in agreement.

"Wait, what are you guys saying?" Allison clearly wasn't following us.

"We're just saying, you know, make sure he covers up" Lydia explained walking up the stairs and when Allison didn't respond she continued "Hello, snow white! I'm talking about a condom"

"Yeah don't be silly cover his willy" I added still grinning like a child in a candy store. Allison's mouth fell open in a comical way "Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia urged as we came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"But only if you want to" I added looking at the taller girl

"Well, I - I mean" Allison shrugged her shoulders awkwardly "How much is a little taste?"

"Oh, God" Lydia gasped out "You really like him, don't you?"

I gave her a weird look "You're only just noticing this now?" I questioned incredulously but was ignored.

"Well, he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan, no boyfriends till college." Alison began to explain "I just move too much. But then I met him, and, he was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it" she finished looking down.

"Aww" I said reaching out to playfully pinch her cheeks. She grinned but slapped my hand away lightly as Lydia began to speak "I can. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

I burst out laughing while Allison seemed a little more bemused "What?"

I checked the time "Oh guys I've got to run, remember" I turned to Allison "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with"

Lydia and Allison chorused goodbyes as I practically ran down the hall, I stopped though when I saw Jackson clutching the back of his neck and staring at the ground "Hey Jackie you okay?" I asked walking slowly towards him.

Jackson snapped out of his trance, taking his hand away from the back of his neck and smiling in a way that was almost creepy "I will be" He murmured before taking off without so much as a goodbye.

When school ended I sat in the mini traffic jam that had occurred for some reason, I couldn't see, I thought a lot of things over concluding, something very strange was definitely going on.

The question was though, _what?_

* * *

**What indeed? **

**Anyways**** please review, I love to hear your thoughts :)**

**-Daisy. **


	4. Red Eyes

**Massive thank you's to: ****_neverforgetme12, Carlie13, beckylovestwilight, IrisstoneHPan. _**

and thank you to those who favorited and followed :)

I dont own teen wolf.

* * *

_Making friends with all the unfamiliar creatures,_  
_Push your back on the unnecessary pressure,_  
_Come up for air just so you know we wont drown_  
_~Proof, Paramore _

* * *

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made."

"No."

I rolled my eyes, resting my head against the window in the backseat of Lydia's car, tracing the little droplets of an earlier rain shower with my finger in boredom, the only reason I was third wheeling was because I wanted to rent a movie but mom wouldn't let me go by myself in the dark and I kind of agreed with her, the murder toll was rising in this town and it was freaky.

"Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it!" Jackson exclaimed hotly trying to convince the stubborn strawberry blonde.

"No"

"I am not watching The Notebook again." He insisted throwing himself back in the seat and making me pull my head away from the window.

"But the notebooks amazing" I leaned between the two putting on a whiney voice and pouting up at Jackson.

Not even two minutes later Jackson, mumbling furiously to himself, got out of the car slamming the door in the process, I giggled and followed him hurrying into the video store as the cold air hit me. It was unnaturally cold for this time of year.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called out sounding vaguely irritated and I struggled to reel in my laughter "Hello?" he called out again throwing me an annoyed look "Is anybody working here?"

"Impatient much" I remarked picking up a DVD but putting it back down again quickly seeing it was a horror film. Jackson ignored me "You gotta be kidding me." He muttered glancing around.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed annoyed "I'll get the notebook, chill out" I began walking towards the romantic section which oddly enough was near the horror section, god I hated horror films.

He scoffed "You need to chill out" he shot back lamely and walked faster so he was ahead.

"Great comeback" I mocked giving him a ridiculous face, what I hadn't noticed though is that Jackson had stopped walking and was tensed up completely. In fact I hadn't noticed so much that I walked straight into his leather jacketed back "Ow! What the hell?" I complained.

He didn't answer my whiney question only kept walking slowly towards a shelf, I frowned slightly but followed him "What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice wondering why I was talking like that. Jackson and I rounded the corner of a small aisle and before I could see what it was I felt him tense up and breathe out fast. I looked in his line of vision and suddenly wished I hadn't.

A video store worker lay on the ground, my eyes trailed up to his throat and I let out a scream stumbling backwards, the workers neck had been slashed out, blood running down his neck staining his clothes. It truly was a gruesome and as I stumbled back I fell into a ladder which swung down taking some cords with it and we were suddenly plunged us into semi darkness as some lights flickered.

I got to my feet grabbing onto Jackson arm and gripping tightly, tears building in my eyes "Jackson we have to go" I whispered in a panicked sounding voice, my heart hammering in my chest.

But even I was distracted by a noise in front of us, I raised my eyes and squinted, no it couldn't be, were those red eyes? The eyes were the only thing visible a few yards in front of us glowing a shocking scarlet.

I let out a whimper and went to cover my mouth as the eyes disappeared, Jackson sprang into action shoving me behind a shelf of DVDs and sitting next to me beside the start of the row panting slightly, I didn't let go of his arm and dug my finger nails into it as a few cases fell down on us, hot tears ran down my face as I completely panicked, my breathing uneven.

A shelf fell down and then another one, each one making me jump more violently than the last, Jackson suddenly grabbed my hand and lunged pulling me with him as the dived away from the shelf. My head collided with the floor and it took a moment for me to raise my head "Jackson!" I whispered as my vision swam and my head throbbed. I heard growling close to my head and froze up but jumped violently as a loud smash rang through the store.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, partly because my head was throbbing but mostly because I was completely terrified, what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"Okay Callie I don't think you have a concussion but there may be some minor bruising where you hit your head" A paramedic who's name I think was Don, told me putting down his mini torch he had been shining in my eyes.

I nodded not saying a word, and not looking up from the ground. After that thing the police were calling a mountain lion had smashed through the front window of the store and disappeared, the emergency services showed up and I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, my feet dangling of the end.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." At the sound of Jacksons loud voice, I raised my head to see him arguing with what looked like the chief or something.

"I hear you, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." The cop relied in what sounded like a soothing voice but I grimaced slightly knowing it wouldn't work on Jackson.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home!" He insisted his voice growing louder and causing a few people to look his way.

"And I understand that-"the cop began only to be cut off by an angry Jackson "No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent–a–cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

I wanted to tell Jackson to stop but my mouth wouldn't work my mind was almost blank, the only thing on it was glowing red eyes that I wasn't even sure existed.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" A familiar voice suddenly cried. I looked up and locked eyes with Stiles, who, without breaking eye contact shut his car door and walked up to me. As he approached I dropped my eyes to look at the ground again, pulling the bright orange shock blanket tighter around me and shivering partly from the cold.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently but I still flinched in surprise and he quickly took his hand back muttering "Sorry"

After a moment of awkward silence and me staring at the ground he cleared his throat "Are you alright Callie?" Stiles asked, his voice unlike the one I was used to, it wasn't too fast or awkward it was just soft, but it wasn't enough to break me from my trance "Red eyes" I mumbled still staring at the wet pavement, the only thing playing through my mind was the glowing redness of the two eyes.

"W-what did you just say?" His voice had changed from being soft to his usually quick and slightly panicky tone.

He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now, good one Callie, I quickly snapped out of it tearing my eyes away from the ground and pushing the blanket off my shoulders "I think- I think my mom's here" I stammered quickly jumping down from the ambulance, only stumbling slightly.

"Callie wait!" he called out but I didn't stop walking until I'd reached my mom's car which luckily had just showed up making my story plausible before she could get out I climbed in quickly shutting the door without once looking back at Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this" Mom showed up in the mirror behind me making me jump slightly "No one's expecting you to go"

I smiled slightly dabbing concealer on the dark circles under my eyes which were the result of lying awake reliving the entirety of the night before "Which is exactly why I have to go" I made a face at the large blue bruise just under my hair line to the left of my forehead, minor bruising my ass.

She chuckled slightly "There'll be questions if you go" she pointed out brushing some of my dark brown hair over my shoulder "You were attacked by a mountain lion!" she exclaimed her voice taking on a hysterical note.

I put some bracelets making a face "There'll be questions if I don't go" I countered looking up at my reflection and deciding I was ready.

I had put on a pretty blue sundress that was tight at the top and flared out at the bottom and some black wedge heels, maybe if I look good people won't notice the large purple thing on my face.

Yeah right.

Mom sighed and passed me my black purse "Well if I can't change your mind, good luck"

I smiled slightly again, taking the purse from her and flicking some hair over my shoulder, time to channel my inner Lydia Martin who apparently wasn't showing up today as she too traumatized, which made zero sense as she was in the car the entire time.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Mom asked as we walked down the stairs.

I opened my mouth to say no but change my mind at the last moment as I laid eyes on the red light of our oven, a shiver ran down my spine. _No it was a mountain lion you imagined it. _I tried to tell myself.

I had told myself anything I could to invalidate what I had seen, that I was hallucinating due to fear or that it was a trick of the lights which I had broken.

"Yes" I agreed quietly tearing my eyes away from the blinking light.

* * *

As I walked through the hallways not so subtle whispers followed me, it seemed everyone had heard about our traumatising event and wanted to know the full story. I put my head down and walked over to where Jackson was shoving things into his locker with certain anger.

"You look like shit" I stated bluntly leaning against the one next to him. Jackson's face was pale and his eyes had dark circles around them, he shut his locker and turned to look at me his eyes raking over my forehead "Back at you" before he started walking away.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up to follow him "Tell me" I began, falling in step with him "Why did we bother coming today?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders his eyes darting around nervously "You're asking me"

We had reached the door of our chemistry lab and we came to a halt just standing there. I took a deep breath "Ready?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just scoffed slightly and pushed the door open and walked inside causing me to hurry after him.

As soon as we were inside all eyes turned on us, _great._ Before I moved anywhere I met a pair of honey mixed hazel brown eyes, I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed after my weird behaviour the night before. I followed Jacksons taking a seat next to him.

Mr Demon, I mean Harris came over to us, pocking his head between us and placing his hand on Jackson's shoulder "Hey, Callie, Jackson. If you two need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." He told us in what seemed like a caring voice, but with him you never really know. Jackson nodded while I nodded and replied with "Thanks"

Harris nodded then went to stand at the back of the class "Just a friendly reminder– Parent teacher conferences are tonight." I watched in slight amusement as my classmates visibly winced "Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." There was the Harris I knew "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He peered down at Stiles pointedly.

When he didn't receive a response he continued walking towards the front of the class "Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." He stopped not turning around "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book."

A few people laughed quietly and I looked back the pale boy, he jerked his head back blowing the lid of the highlighter out of his mouth and catching it with his left hand, it was weirdly hot.

I frowned to myself and quickly turned away wondering why the hell I just thought that. Stiles and I were just friends.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I stood in front locker, I hadn't opened it, and I just stood there staring at it. Red eyes, a man's throat ripped out, shelves falling down all flashed through my mind and I gasped loudly probably making some people look at me strangely.

A mountain lion couldn't make shelves fall over, could it?

A throat cleared beside me and I flinched away from it violently.

I tried to calm down my racing heart as I looked at the person beside me, it was a boy around my age, he was tall, then again everyone was tall compared to me, with dark curly hair and blue eyes, he was kind of cute actually.

"Um yes?" I asked wondering why he had decided to scare the shit out of me.

He shuffled uneasily and I figured he was shy, he pointed to his locker "It's just that uh you're standing in front of my locker" he said quietly barely meeting my eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest but then I noticed the number on the top 201, my locker wasn't 201 it wasn't even close to that number, I had been standing staring at the wrong locker for the last five or so minuets.

My eyes widened in embarrassment, I must've turned the wrong way while I was lost in thought, how stupid.

"Oh wow" I chuckled nervously "I am aren't I, sorry" I blurted out before turning on my heel and walking down the hall as fast as I couldn't without running.

_I must be out of it today that's it I'm going home._

As I reached the parking lot it occurred to me I didn't have Bruce with me and with my mom at work I didn't have a way home unless I walked but that wasn't an option dice I would have pass the woods I'd been too afraid to go in since I was a kid. I didn't know what it was I just hated woods.

My already shaking legs gave way under me and I collapsed onto a bench that faced the lot, as tears blurred my vision.

I put my head in my hands and let a few fall, I didn't know why I was crying to be honest, then again it probably had something to do with the fact I was probably going crazy, like nuttier than an snickers bar.

"Callie" a voice came from my right, hesitantly as if not sure whether to talk at all. I quickly raised my head and used the back of my hand to brush away the falling drops of water away from my face.

"Stiles hey" I greeted, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible but failed as my voice cracked slightly.

He wordlessly sat down on the bench next to me, making me shuffle over and brush away anymore fallen tears. You know how some girls look pretty when they cry, like single tear drops run down their faces and they look nice? That wasn't me, whenever I cried my eyes would go red and my cheeks would puff up.

"Are you okay?" He spoke a moment later and before I could answer he spoke again "You know what, stupid question"

I let out a breathy laugh "I'm fine" I lied clearing my throat "I just remembered that trig assignment and that I haven't even started" I lightly joked. He let out a little laugh, probably not even finding it funny in the slightest"

We sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again "What happened Callie?" he asked sounding hesitant.

I didn't look at him as I answered, I only stared out into the parking lot though I could feel his eyes on me "The police are calling it a mountain lion"

"And you don't think it was?" He prompted, leaning closer with interest. I laughed, a slightly bitter sound "You wouldn't believe me, I'm not even sure I believe me"

Stiles let out a laugh and rubbed his chin "Try me" he remarked in a way that suggested he knew something I didn't. I brushed it off and looked at him; tucking a piece of hair behind my ear "Red eyes" I recalled sounding far away "I could've sworn the thing had red eyes"

Stiles didn't speak for a moment and I suddenly felt like a fool, wondering why I'd even told him that "I mean you probably think I was hallucinating or plain crazy" I added in a quick voice.

He chuckled "I don't think you're crazy Callie." Before I could say anything else the bell rung from inside the building signalling our free period over he practically jumped to his feet "Come on" he smiled sarcastically "Wouldn't want to miss gym"

I smirked slightly getting to my feet as I weirdly didn't want to go home anymore "That's the last thing we'd want" I agreed following after him, his words ringing in my mind.

You're not crazy Callie.

* * *

**Soo anyone got any ship names for Callie and Stiles? **

**Please leave a review! **

**-Daisy **


	5. A Big Wolf

**Thank you to my reviewers:****_ neverforgetme12, WickedlyMinx, Guest, Lady Luna Hale, beckylovestwilight, Calliope's Scribe, meklittt, Master1505. _****And thanks to anyone who followed or Favorited. **

* * *

_If you're not confused, you're not paying attention._  
_― __Tom Peters. _

* * *

_Smack!_ I jumped violently and looked to the source of the noise, my heart hammering in my chest "Jesus Danny" I exclaimed clutching a hand to my chest "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Calligraphy" Danny greeted with a grin complete ignoring the fact he had just scared the living daylights out of me, probably pleased at his new name for me. I scowled slightly facing the front as he took a seat next to me "I think I actually prefer California" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. One day I'd make up one for him and it would be just as annoying as California or Calligraphy.

He ignored me and proceeded to rap his knuckles on the table, it was ten minutes in and our home room teacher Mrs. Coopers hadn't shown up yet, it wasn't surprising though Coopers was about 84 years old and if she did show up on time she snoozed at the front of our class for the full 15 minutes.

"This is not what our parents pay taxes for" Danny tutted shaking his head slightly as Coopers still hadn't arrived in the classroom. I hummed in agreement my attention on Lydia, I had been slightly worried about her since the incident at the video store but the redhead seemed fine today as she chatted to a cute basketball player.

"Hey Cal?" Danny spoke snapping my attention from Lydia to him "Are you going to Walkers?"

My brows knitted together "What's Walkers?" I figured Walkers was a name or something as when Danny asked me if I was going somewhere it was usually a club or a party.

He didn't have a chance to respond as Coopers had shuffled in and switched on the lights "Everyone be quiet" Danny whispered in a terrible old lady impression.

"Everyone be quiet" Mrs Coopers shrilled taking her seat at the front of the class. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles as everyone went silent as she began taking attendance.

"The party" Danny explained turning to me after the chatter had started up again and Mrs Cooper had stared staring out the window gormlessly "Noah Walkers' party"

I was right! I frowned again in confusion "Who the hell is Noah Walker?"

The bell rung by now everybody had started getting to their feet "He's a lacrosse player, jeez Cal do you ever pay attention to your surroundings" He teased ruffling my hair as we walked out of the door "He's hot as well" he called over his shoulder with a smirk as he headed in a different direction, I chuckled and headed to my locker.

"Are you going to the party?" Lydia asked appearing out of nowhere behind me as I shoved my books in my locker, once again I jumped and whirled around "Noah Walkers?" I asked, recovering from my shock and shutting the locker "I don't know"

She pouted dramatically "There's Scott, I'll ask if he's going" she told me and waved her hand at the boy "Hey Scott!" She called out smiling at him. Scott immediately turned on his heels and walked away quickly throwing his hands up in the air. Weird.

"Look I don't even know the guy" I pointed out, trying not to be dragged to this party. It wasn't that I didn't like parties, I'd even thrown some before but with everything going on I really wasn't in the mood for one.

"I'll introduce you!" She exclaimed grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall "Noah!" she called out as she ignored my protests and dragged me towards a group of guys standing in the middle of the hallway. One turned around at the sound of Lydia's call and I had to admit he was good looking, he wasn't that tall but for someone as short as me it didn't really matter since everyone was taller than me and had green eyes and light blonde hair but he was a bit too pretty for my liking.

"You know my friend Callie" Lydia began a massive grin on her face as she looked between us, I narrowed my eyes slightly, what was she up to?

Noah looked at her as she approached him but looked at me as she spoke, a slow grin spreading on his face "Winters of course" he stated through his grin.

Honestly I was a little creeped out, I frowned slightly "You know me? I asked, how was it possible to not know people that knew who I was. I didn't want to be that girl.

His slimy grin widened slightly "Of course I make it my business to know all the pretty girls"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, that was the most used line I had ever heard and I had to look up as he started talking again "You guys coming to my party, next Saturday?"

I would find a way not to go to this, besides it was Monday so I had all week to come up with a really good lie.

"Of course" Lydia answered with a smug grin while Noah gave her one back. "I'm late for English" I injected quickly turning on my heel and hurrying away down the hall before either one could argue.

* * *

"What are you guys doing for that history project?" Allison suddenly asked Lydia and I while we were all sitting at lunch together. I groaned shoving fries into my mouth "Don't remind me" I responded once I'd chewed and swallowed "My family history is so boring."

Lydia looked at me her eyebrows rising "You've only gone back 50 years" she reminded me sipping her water.

I rolled my eyes 'Yeah and I had to stop because it was so boring." I retorted,

"Well" Allison injected, holding a book I hadn't even seen her get out "Listen to this-"

"Will I be bored?" Lydia asked putting one of my fries in her mouth. Allison continued on like she hadn't spoken and I smirked slightly "The beast of Gevaudan"

"The what of who?"

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison continued to us "Listen, a quadruped wolf–like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it"

"Boring" Lydia sang. "Interesting" I countered elbowing her in the side.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan" Allison went on.

"Still boring"

"Shut it Lydia" I nodded Allison to continue.

"Slipping into a coma bored" Lydia drawled, waving her fork around in the air, I rolled my eyes and ate some more fries that were technically hers.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man-eating monster" Alison read from the page with a slight grin.

"What does thing have to do with your family?" I asked curiously leaning over the table towards her slightly.

"This, it is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature" she finally looked up with a slightly smug smile "His name was Argent."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia was still not very impressed.

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture." Allison flipped the book over and while Lydia had a look I ate some more fires glancing around the cafeteria "What does it look like to you? Lydia? Lydia."

I looked over at my redheaded friend to see her completely frozen staring at the page "It looks like" She stated finally snapping out of it "a big wolf. See you in History" she chirped spinning on her seat and strutting away.

I frowned slightly, that was odd. "Give me that" I demanded grabbing the book from her and looking at the page, at first glance it just looked like a massive wolf but as I scanned over it I froze, red eyes stared back at me, the same from the video store.

"Callie?" Allison asked, looking completely puzzled at mine and Lydia's behaviour. I put the book down quickly "I have to go the b-bathroom" I stammered out getting up and quickly grabbing my bag not even questioning why Scott was hiding behind a book a few tables over.

After having a mini freak-out in the bathroom, I managed to convince myself that the red eyes weren't real, and after sitting through an incredibly boring Chem lesson it was time for Econ. I sucked at Econ; I could never remember anything that was taught and/or understand what was happening.

As I walked through the door Coach was being his usual self and slammed some books on his desk "Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker.!" He exclaimed at the people walking in at slow paces.

I watched in amusement as Stiles tried to sit behind Scott and Allison took the spot before he could, he awkwardly stumbled back a few steps into the seat next to her. I gave him a grin as I sat in front of him to the right of Scott.

I didn't really listen as Allison and Scott had a conversation instead tapped my pen on the table annoyingly but stopped when Coach started to actually teach "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg put your hand down" He snapped slightly "Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh McCall."

Thank god, since I hadn't done the reading myself, it had completely slipped my mind, but something told me Scott hadn't either "What?" He asked resembling a deer in the headlights.

"The reading." Coach repeated walking towards his desk.

"Last nights?" Scott questioned looking lost.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address" Coach insisted getting closer to his desk. "What?" Scott asked again and I couldn't help but feel second hand embarrassment for him as a few people laughed around us.

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?" Coach snapped placing his hands on either side of Scott's desk.

Scott sent a pointed look at Stiles "Very"

"Did you do the reading?" Coach asked sounding annoyed.

"Uh-I think I forgot" Scott stammered out, feeling very put on the spot.

Coach sighed "Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy." He lowered his voice "You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D" He raised his voice so the rest of the class could hear "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read– In your entire life?"

I frowned slightly there was an annoying beeping noise around me and it seemed to be getting faster, stupid automatic watches some kids had "I-uh" Scott continued.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night? Anything?" I made a face Coach was coming down on him pretty hard "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." People were laughing at this point and under the table I could see Allison holding Scott's hand. _Aww _"All right. Everybody else, settle down"

Coach walked to the front of the room and pulled out a stack of papers "New assignment!" He announced making several people groan and everyone forget about the Scott thing "Everybody pair up!"

I could Allison was going to go with Scott so I turned around in my seat with a smile, Stiles was sitting awkwardly in his seat starching his neck as he watched Scott pair up with Allison "Hey" I said catching his attention, he stopped scratching his neck and sat up straight "Wanna be partners?" I asked with a hopeful grin. If he said no I would have to turn to one of those people that I didn't know that well, you know the people you are friends with but never hang out or talk for more than five minutes every now and then.

His mouth fell open slightly and hung there for a moment "You wanna be partners?" he asked in an incredulous voice. I frowned slightly not understanding his reaction "Uh you don't have to, I mean I just thought I'd ask because you know you were sitting right behind me" I babbled and frowned more, why was I babbling?

"No, no, no" he said quickly "I mean yes, yeah lets be partners"

"Okay" I said with a slight grin, that took way longer than it should have "Give me your phone" I instructed holding out my hand and fishing out my own phone from my pocket, he quickly flailed about a bit until he grabbed out his phone. I handed him mine "Put your number in" I told him putting mine into his "So we can like, organise times to do this" I explained handing his back, he seemed in a bit of a daze as he handed back mine and took his but I figured it was just a weird Stiles thing and turned back around smiling to myself at his oddness.

* * *

When I made it home at the end of the day, I was absolutely exhausted so I pulled on some blue sweatpants and a hoodie and curled up under my covers with my cat Lucky attempting to power nap for a bit.

I must've slept for longer than I had planned because when I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing next to my head, the view from my window was darkness, I groaned slightly and reached out for my phone, my eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness. I shook my head to wake up a bit more and opened up the text, _Hey meet me at the school in ten- Stiles._

What the hell was Stiles doing at the school at this time? I frowned to myself; maybe he just needed a ride or something, then again he had a car. Maybe he was in trouble.

I bit my lip and stared down at the odd text trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

**The offical ship name for Callie and Stiles is Stallie! Thank you to Lady Luna Hale for suggesting it :) **

**Well the nexts ones Night School, so im pretty excited for that one.**

**Leave a review! **

**-Daisy **


	6. Night School

**Thank you to: Lex.w, ExitedFangirl, meklittt, Irina, IrisstoneHPfan **

* * *

_If you don't know learn how to be scared, you'll never really learn how to be brave."_

_― Simon Holt_

* * *

Now I would like to point out that I would usually question getting sent an urgent text to meet at the school at 10pm. Any sane person would it's a recipe for disaster but here I was driving down the streetlamp lit up roads to the school

It was mad first there was a police enforced curfew, second there had been multiple murders, third I had been at the scene of one, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was happening, something bad and if Stiles needed my help then the least I could do was try.

I pulled up to the school faster than I had expected and parked up in front of the main doors, I squinted as two people showed up in my headlights, recognising them I quickly took my keys from the ignition and got out of my car hurrying to join them.

"Callie?" Allison asked with a slightly frown on her face "What are you doing here?"

I jogged over to where Allison and Jackson stood; even more confused than I was before "I got a text?" my answer sounded more like a question even to my own ears "from Stiles"

Allison nodded like she had kind of expected my answer and looked around; I pulled my cardigan around me tighter as the breeze blew "What are they doing here anyways?" Jackson snapped sounding irritated, then again that was always for Jackson.

She shrugged and held out her phone for us to read "All I got was this" she answered. I leaned in to read the text; it was exactly like the one I had gotten, this was getting weirder by the minute.

"They lock the doors at night, you know?" A voice came from behind me, I jumped slightly and turned around to see Lydia in the passenger seat of Jackson's car, her eyebrows raised in an unimpressed way, I hadn't even noticed she was there until she had spoken.

"That one's open" I pointed out looking at the main doors wide open with a tool propped up against it.

"You don't need me to state the obvious right?" Jackson looked between us a slightly disgusted look on his face probably because Stiles and Scott were the main focus here "That it looks like they broke into the school? No pretty obvious"

"Do you want me to come with you guys?" He asked looking between us, his eyes lingering on Allison, um what?

I opened my mouth to say yes, I had seen too many horror movies against my will to know this wouldn't end well. "It's okay" Allison objected and started walking towards the school, my mouth fell open but against all better judgment I scrambled after her. "Hey Callie, Allison..." Jackson began but cut himself off and looked away from us for a moment.

"You have this like you're about to say be careful" Allison declared with a slight smile. Jackson smirked slightly as well "I am" I looked between then making a face, were they flirting? "What?" He asked seeing our faces.

"The concerned look on you, I've never seen it before"

I happened to glance over at Lydia while they were speaking and almost laughed out loud at the expression on her face; she was most definitely burning with jealously. I looked back at Allison and Jackson. "Don't worry, we'll be right back" She shined a torch on her face and giggled. How was she so relaxed? We were walking right into a dark school; school was bad enough during the day.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" I admitted, trying not to sound like I was scared out of my mind while Allison was so calm and controlled, as I looped my arm through the arm Allison wasn't holding the torch with. "They could be in trouble" She reminded me in a distant voice as she shined the torch around the creepy hallways.

"This is incredibly creepy, admit it" I hissed at her as we walked deeper into the maze of hallways the only light from the torch and a window every now and then. "Okay fine" She murmured back "It's very creepy" She turned us around, since I was still hanging on her arm like a child and started walking us back the way we came.

"Scott?" She called shining the torch in different classrooms. "Stiles?" I called out my voice slightly feeble.

I'm not gonna lie, I was absolutely terrified partly it was the dark, I wasn't afraid of it anymore but pathetically I did have to use nightlights until I was like 13 because I used to be terrified of it, everything was so uncertain about the dark, like anything could happen in it because you can't see it happening.

I let out a gasp as I squinted in the dark, something had just moved. "What?" Allie asked looking down at me with confused written all over her face.

"Something just moved I'm sure of it" I started charging over to the spot I had seen something, someone go behind. Allison walked with me until we eventually were by the pools "I swear something did" I cried out spinning in a circle.

"Okay" She began speaking in a soothing voice, probably thinking I was mental "Maybe your eyes are just playing tricks on you"

I didn't get a chance to answer as her phone rang, "Jackson" she told me before answering it.

"Good now we can get the hell out of here" I muttered unlooping my arm and wrapping it around me.

"Hey we can't seem to find them" She spoke looking around the pool area "Okay, give us a second and we'll be right there" she put down the phone only for it to ring again "Stiles?" she answered in a bemused tone, I reached for the phone but she shook her head "Scott" she mouthed before listening to what he had to say.

"We're at the school, looking for you, why aren't you at my place?" She asked starting to wander around the pools as she spoke with me following, she frowned slightly "Callie's with me?" she said in a confused tone, I heard a muffled voice yell something and I frowned again.

Allison paused for a moment "On the first floor"

Another pause "The swimming pools"

It was incredibility frustrating not being able to hear the other side of the conversation "Okay, okay we're coming" she hung up the phone and sighed "We're meeting them at the lobby" she explained starting to jog so I followed.

"This is just like a low budget horror film" I huffed out as we jogged down some stairs. Allison rose an eyebrow at me "I thought you hated horror films."

"Exactly I hate watching them, so I don't wanna be in one" I retorted, jogging as we reached the lobby. As we reached the trophy case Scott and Stiles burst through the door making me jump slightly. Scott immediately ran over to Allison and began questioning her while Stiles marched over to me almost tripping on the way and suddenly grabbed my shoulders in a slightly rough way "Are you okay?!" He asked franticly giving me a quick once over to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine" I said giving him a weird look "why did you ask me to come here?" I questioned, not liking how worried he and Scott looked. Stiles was always joking or laughing or making a fool out of himself but now he looked, scared, and that worried me.

"We didn't" Scott butted in looking between Allison and me.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked urgently, still not letting go of my shoulders, I let his hands stay without any protest because when I was scared I always wanted some sort of human contact.

"No Jackson did" Allison answered and I didn't get a chance to say I had driven here because Jackson and Lydia burst through another door. "Finally!" Lydia cried approaching the group "Can we go now?"

Nobody got a chance to answer that question because right after she had spoken there was sudden creaking coming from above us, I noticed Allison reaching for Scott's hand as I looked up at the ceiling. There were a few more creaks until without warning there was massive bang right above us I let out a little yelp at the same time Scott yelled "Run!"

Scott and Allison, their hands intertwined took off running towards some stairs, Stiles let go of my shoulders only to grab my wrist in one of his hands and pull me along behind him as we took off running as well, Lydia and Jackson close behind before I heard something crash through the roof and start to follow us.

I didn't turn around as we all ran through the school, I was too panicked, my body running on adrenaline beside me Stiles was glancing back and every time he did, his grip on my wrist tightened slightly. We burst through some doors into a classroom and all stopped running collectively breathing heavily. I was shaking slightly as everyone started freaking out

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott yelled taking charge and starting to push an old freezer in front of the doubles doors; Jackson jumped on the other side and helped him. I think that was the first time I had seen them work together on anything.

"Scott, wait, not here" Stiles objected beside me looking at the windows.

"What was that? Scott what was that?" Allison questioned half yelling but a little more calmly than Lydia who looked ready to burst into tears as she shrieked "What came out of the ceiling?!"

I was pretty close to sobbing as well but I didn't, that wouldn't exactly help anything "Will you just help me?" Scott shouted back sounding frustrated "The chairs, stack the chairs"

I rushed forwards to help them as they did as he said, thinking Stiles would let go of the grip he had on my wrist, but as I went to move forwards he used the grip he had to pull me back next to him "Don't" he said with a shake of his head and I looked up at him fear written all over my face "Why not?" I protested quietly.

Stiles didn't answer my question; he only turned to the group who were stacking chairs as fast as they could "Guys, can we just wait a second?" They didn't even acknowledge he had spoken; they just kept stacking chairs up.

"You guys listen! Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking" he kept trying, I would've helped but I was freaking out, I felt a pit of fear settle at my bottom of my stomach but most of all I was confused, I had no idea what was going on. "HELLO!" He finally yelled getting their attention away from the chairs "Okay nice work. Really beautiful job everyone" He called out sounding sarcastic "Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He let go of me to wave his hands over at the windows that left us all open and vulnerable and I weirdly missed the skin-to-skin contact.

Everyone looked collectively horrified as we took in what was happening here, whatever was happening here "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I am freaking out here" Allison spoke sounding slightly tearful "And I would like to know why. Scott?"

I walked over to stand next to Lydia who looked as terrified as I felt and Scott shrugged Allison off and leaned over a table his back to us. After a moment of silence Stiles spoke up walking over to us "Somebody killed the janitor" he explained staring right at me.

"What?!" I cried horrified, in sync with Lydia. He came and stood next to me "Yeah, the janitors dead" he confirmed. I clamped a hand over my mouth, this situation got scarier by the minute, and I thought I was terrified before now I was beyond terrified.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison cried out, her gaze on Scott who still hadn't turned around to face us. "What, who killed him?" Jackson was the only of us one who didn't sound tearful he just sounded confused and panicky.

"No, no, no, no" Lydia injected shaking her head slightly hysterically "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

Jackson quickly cut her off sounding annoyed "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

I sure didn't get it; I used my hands to wrap my arms around my shaking body. "Who it is? What does he want? What's happening?" Allison fired the questions; Jackson, Lydia and I were all wondering.

"I-I don't know" Scott feebly answered still not turning around "I just-, if we go out there, he's going to kill us"

"Us?" Lydia shrieked as I began to panic even more now "He's going to kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison gave up questioning Scott and faced Stiles, so we all turned to face him. Stiles looked at each of us his mouth hanging open slightly, like he had no idea how to answer us.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott finally gave us an answer. "Who's Derek?" I whispered my voice breaking slightly. My question was ignored as everybody seemed to know who it was but me, Stiles reached out a little hesitantly and rubbed my arm trying to comfort me a little, it didn't really work but I was thankful. I looked up at him but he was looking at Scott disbelief all over his face.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson repeated. "Are you sure?" Allison asked looking ready to cry now.

"I saw him." Scott still leant over the table not looking at us.

"The mountain li–" Lydia began in a murmur but Scott cut her off "No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?" I whimpered recalling all the murders and the video store guy's throat slashed out, whoever this Derek was he was a proper psycho.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." He answered, still not turning and facing us.

"The bus driver?" Allison whispered, sounding terrified.

"And the guy in the video store– it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us!" Scott finally turned around his words sending a jolt of fear through me "And if we don't get out now– He's going to kill us too"

After a moment of heavy, deafening silence Jackson spoke up "Call the cops"

I nodded in agreement but Stiles didn't see it that way "No" he disagreed, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Wh–what do you mean no?" Jackson spluttered out in complete disbelief as he stared the pale boy. "I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish?" He asked sarcastically "No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him" Jackson threw out his arms in frustration. Lydia rummaged through her purse and pulled out her purse "I'm calling" she snapped and walked away slightly.

"Lydia, would you just hold on a sec–" Seeing Stiles begin to walk over to Lydia; Jackson went all alpha male and got in the way shoving Stiles back. "Jackson" I hissed stepping in his way of Stiles giving him a glare.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school." Lydia exclaimed into the phone "We're trapped, and we need you to– but– "She put the phone down staring at it with her mouth hung open "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned in disbelief. "She said they got a tip warning that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school." Lydia faced us "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"So do it, call again" I insisted, hoping the cops would show up and arrest this Derek guy. "No they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles told us stepping back slightly.

I put my head in my hands resisting the urge to break down crying, no horror movie I had seen could've prepared me for this, I didn't raise my head as Allison started talking again "What the—what– what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?!"

I raised my head to look at Scott as everybody else did the same "Why are you all looking at me?" He snapped defensively.

"Is Derek the one that sent us the texts?" I asked my voice wavering slightly.

"No! I mean, I don't know" Scott admitted his voice loud; admittedly if we didn't all shut it wouldn't Derek find us?

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison pressed, raising her voice as well.

"I don't know!" Scott half roared making her jumped slightly. "All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles grabbed Scott and dragged him over to the table where they started talking in hushed voices.

I started biting one of my nails nervously, if we didn't hurry up Derek would find us and kill us, right? "We have to do something now" I whispered to Lydia, Jackson and Allison. Jackson nodded in agreement and started talking to Stiles and Scott interrupting their quiet conversation "Okay, assheads, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right" Scott agreed out of nowhere making Stiles look at him in disbelief, what was Stiles' problem? "Tell him the truth if you have to, just–just call him."

Stiles murmured something to Scott in a low voice, something none of us could hear but Jackson had obviously had enough "All right, give me the phone." He snapped grabbing Stiles' shoulder and forcing him to turn around but as he did Stiles whirled around and punched him right in the face, my mouth fell open in shock "Stiles!?" I exclaimed. It must've been a pretty hard punch because Jackson stumbled holding his nose and fell on his knees to the ground.

Allison rushed to his side placing her hand on his back "Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?"

I looked away from them and looked up at Stiles my eyes wide with slight shock. Stiles looked away from Jackson and switched his gaze to me just looking for a moment before gritting his teeth and fumbling in his pocket to take out his phone "Dad, hey, it's me." He spoke still staring at me and as I stared back, I felt a flicker of hope for the first time "And it's your voice mail." _Never mind_ "Look, I need you to call me back now." As he spoke the doors banged suddenly like someone was trying to get in, I jumped violently "Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

The doors banged loudly again and Lydia ran over to Jackson grabbing him and Allison grabbed Scott's hand. Without thinking about it and just because it was what I did when I was scared I grabbed Stiles' arm and wrapped mine around it. Stiles didn't seem to care or notice much "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." He informed us as we all backed away.

"Which only goes up!" Scott argued as the hinges on the door began to bend and break, it banged again and I couldn't help but let out a little whimper as I gripped tighter on Stiles' arm.

"Up is better than here" Stiles pointed out, he quickly shoved me slightly as an urge to start moving, everyone took to his plan and quickly started bolting out of the classroom heading for a door at the back, I happened to glance back while I went through the door and was certain this time, somehow that thing or that person had red eyes.

The entire group ran up the stairs, pushing and shoving as we went, a general sense of terror had settled through us all. I followed Stiles and Scott while Lydia, Jackson and Allison ran behind us, Lydia quickly opened a door and we all pilled through it getting out of the dark and eerie hallways into a dark and eerie Chem lab.

We all stood frozen for a second after the door had closed, the only sound was our heavy breathing from the running we had just done, movement outside made Lydia clamp a hand over her mouth and the rest of us to stand ridged but whoever it was walked past and we all relaxed a little.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott burst out breaking the silence and starting intently at the boy across from him. "I drove as well" I injected, thinking it would be a good time to mention that.

Scott's head snapped over to me, his eyes glinting slightly "Okay so half of us go in your car" he said to me before turning to Jackson "and the other half in yours"

I nodded, my keys were still miraculously still in my back pocket, but Stiles shot down the idea "There's no getting down to the parking lot without drawing attention" he pointed out waving his hand for empathises.

"What about this?" Scott quickly moved over to a fire-escape door with Stiles on his heels, Allison and I hung back with Jackson and Lydia behind us while Stiles and Scott had another hushed conversation about how we didn't have a key for it. "I'm getting the key" Scott spoke loud enough for us to all hear now as he walked back over to us.

What the hell was going on? Scott and Stiles were lying about something, but what? And why was Scott ready to get the keys from a dead body?

"Are you serious?" Allison whispered in disbelief stepping closer to him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here" He reminded, not a single shred of this made any sense whatsoever.

"You can't go out there unarmed!" She hissed back. Scott reached behind her a picked up a whiteboard pointer that looked like it would snap if you held it too tight, despite being terrified I resisted the urge to face palm at his stupidity.

"Well, it's better than nothing" Scott exclaimed when he saw our faces. "There's gotta be something else." Stiles insisted.

"There is" Lydia suddenly spoke up jerking her head towards a cupboard filled with chemicals, I didn't quite understand where she was going with this and it seemed Stiles didn't either "What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?!"

"No." She snapped giving him an annoyed look "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self–igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self–igniting–"Stiles trailed off lost, but I grinned slightly "Lydia that's genius" I complimented as Jackson gave her a weird look.

"–Molotov cocktail." She finished for him them noticed Jacksons look and switched her tone to an airy voice "What? I read it somewhere."

I resisted the urge to smack her as she, once again pretend to be dumb for someone else's sake.

"We don't have a key for that either."

Jackson scoffed sudden and used his jacketed arm to elbow the glass, breaking it with a loud smash that made me wince slightly, we sure were making a lot of noise for people hiding from a murderer.

"Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid." Lydia ordered, mixing various chemicals together, it made me feel a little better watching how calm and controlled she was while she did it though there was still a pit in my stomach that was dragging me down.

A few moments later she had put a cork on the bottle and handed it over to Scott giving him a slight nod.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this." Allison began in a tearful voice, uh oh if she started full-out crying I would start full-out crying, for no reason whatsoever "You cannot go out there!"

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages!" Scott insisted his resolve breaking slightly as he took in her stance. "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." She tried to convince him to not go out, but for some strange reason I knew Scott would get us out, right?

"And we're next." He insisted "Somebody has to do something."

Allison quickly grabbed his sleeve and dragged to the edge of the table "Scott, just stop. Do you remember– do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night." She was full blown crying right now "Just– just please–please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." She begged.

I looked down to give them a weird sense of privacy as she started to kiss him, realizing he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what she said, out of the corner of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles make a face and look away also, I would laugh if we weren't in a life threating situation.

"Lock it behind me" Scott ordered as he made his way out the door shutting it behind him, I bit my nails as Jackson walked over to the door and locked while we all gathered around the door.

"He'll be okay, Allison" I attempted to reassure the girl who was silently crying and staring at the ground, I wasn't sure why I was saying that, I just had a feeling he would be.

"Probably" Stiles muttered under his breath and while she wasn't looking, I reached out and slapped him in the chest and smiled slightly when he let out a quiet "Ow!"

Allison hopped up on the bench crossing her legs "I don't get this." _Did anyone?_ "I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't– I can't stop my hands from shaking." She spoke in a wavering voice holing out her shaking hands that was; until Jackson reached out and grabbed her hands in his "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He reassured while Lydia just looked livid. "Okay" she whispered back smiling slightly.

As I watched Jackson hold Allison's hands and how comforted she looked I couldn't help it, I didn't really know what came over me and I didn't know if I was overstepping boundaries, but I had grabbed his arms a bunch of times tonight and I could pin it all on being terrified if it ever came up. Without looking at Stiles, I slipped my small and cold hand into his larger, warmer one and immediately felt a little better. I felt him tense up for a moment and stare down at our hands in slight astonishment before relaxing and holding my hand back.

Lydia's eyes zeroed in on our hands but thankfully she didn't say anything, I wasn't really in the mood for her to act her high and mighty self, before her eyes travelled over to the workbench "Jackson, you handed me the sulphuric acid, right? It has to be sulphuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for!" He snapped back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did." She muttered looking at the ground, seriously what was going on with them they were supposed to be a power couple, yet all I had seen them do tonight was get on each other's nerves.

A few tense minutes later the loudest noise I had ever heard hit us, rattling the test tubes. I winced and started looking around; Lydia held her ears and Stiles just looked mildly surprised. Was that a roar?

Jackson had the biggest reaction though, he fell to the ground clutching the back of his neck letting out loud screams of pain that's lasted for a good 30 seconds, Lydia and Allison rushed to held him up but he pushed them away claiming he was 'fine'

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked in a curious voice, reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding mine, but Jackson quickly swatted it away as Lydia spoke up "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care." Jackson spat at her holding his neck, more snapping at each other, that wasn't just from the stress of the situation.

Stiles seemed to notice as he stepped in verbally "All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" he ordered and I nodded in agreement, though I hadn't been urging at all.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison breathed in a panicky voice, pacing around the room. I froze as I heard a key turning in the lock of the door.

"Scott! Scott!" Allison cried, rushing over to the door and pounded on it. "Where is he going?" Lydia wondered as the brunette desperately turned the doorknob and banged on the door.

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia cried, making Allison turn around "Do you hear that? Listen!"

I frowned as everyone went quiet for a moment, and as soon as they did I heard what was possibly the greatest sound ever, police sirens.

We all rushed over to a window, pressing our faces against it, I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as two police cars pulled up just behind mine and Stiles' cars.

We were going to be okay.

* * *

**Phew!**

**Im still tossing up between having Callie completely human or supernatural? Tell me what you think about that and this chapter in a review! **

**\- Daisy**


	7. Econ

**Thank you to: SortofForever, Guest, meklittt, WickedlyMinx, Ayine, JustALonelySoul, Guest, Guest, Belle, Guest, Guest, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, and the last Guest don't worry, I have definitely not abandoned this story! **

* * *

_They're just girls breaking hearts - Girls, The 1975 _

* * *

"Just let it out" I encouraged sympathetically, patting Allison's brunette head as she cried onto my shoulder, I spooned some more Nutella into my mouth looking at Lydia for help, but she had her eyes glued to the notebook playing from my TV in my bedroom "Boys suck" I added once I'd swallowed down the chocolate I had brought for her but had ended up eating mostly myself.

She sniffled loudly sitting up away from me "I couldn't trust him anymore, he was lying straight to my face!" She spoke in a thick voice her eyes wet and shiny. I nodded like I understood but in all honesty I didn't.

After the traumatizing events of the other night, Allison had decided to 'take a break' from Scott and hearing the news I called Lydia and her over for a girl's night in, and because I had expected someone to cry in the middle of the notebook, got a load of chocolate in.

I didn't really understand what had happened at all the other night; looking back it was a big blur, one I never wanted to re-visit again. Allison shoved some chocolate in her mouth sniffing some more as my phone began to ring, I sighed to myself and forced my sluggish body of my bed taking my phone from my desk and reading the caller ID, Stiles.

Allison sniffed and looked over at me "Who is it?" She asked a panicked tone to her voice, probably thinking it was Scott whom she clearly was not ready to talk to yet. "Stiles" I replied staring down at my phone as it continued to ring in my hands. When I was only greeted with silence I looked up with my eyebrows raised "What?"

Allison had a small watery smile on her face while Lydia had finally looked away from the TV screen long enough to give a me what looked like a disapproving frown.

"I'll call him back later" I decided putting my phone on silent and back down on the cupboard. As I walked back over to the bed, Lydia turned raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me "Why is he calling you?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

I flopped on the bed "Um because we're partners for Econ? And friends" I stated, not really understanding the question. "Is that all?" A muffled voice butted in and I turned my head to Allison holding more chocolate.

"What do you mean?" I sat back up again crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing" Allison said quickly, while looking back at the TV, Lydia smirked to herself and did the same.

"Guys!" I whined looking from one to the other.

"It's nothing Cal don't worry" Allison lied unconvincingly; I frowned and looked TV "You guys are weird" I mumbled before trying to figure out what they were thinking.

* * *

"Hey Callie-bear"

I scowled to myself pulling my face out from where I was peering into my locker and turned around, I didn't know who was behind me but whoever it was, was not allowed to ever call me that again. Once I had turned around fully I stopped frowning, Noah Walker stood before me in all his glory a half smirk, half smirk plastered on his somewhat attractive face.

"Noah" I greeted shortly, I still hadn't made my mind up about him whether he was just that little too creepy or I was reading into things and he was just trying to be nice.

"You made your mind up about the party?" He asked leaning one arm against the locker next to mine.

"Oh um" I looked down the hallways and noticed Stiles at his own locker, his sweatpants way too big for him and he was reading a book and scratching his head like he was confused about something, I smiled slightly then remembered Noah was standing right in front of me "I don't know yet"

Noah opened his mouth to talk but I quickly cut him off "I have to go" I spoke quickly "Talk later" I walked off without hearing his answer.

"Hey" I greeted lamely as I stood behind Stiles, his face still buried in the book. He jumped and snapped the book shut whirling around, he calmed down slightly once he saw me "Oh hey Callie" He waved the book he was reading "Ready for the test?"

I rolled my eyes "Totally, can't wait" I retorted sarcastically. Stiles chuckled slightly and put away the book, shutting his locker, he turned to me with a serious look on his face "How are you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, something I noticed he did often "After the other night?"

My face fell slightly; I didn't want to think about the other night let alone talk about it "I'm fine" I said with a small smile, I was a liar I was having nightmares about it every now and then and being in the school and thinking about it made my skin crawl.

He gave me a sympathetic look and opened his mouth when I cut him off, I didn't want him to feel sorry for me especially because he seemed to be handling what happened so well "I'm good" I said again and started walking causing him fall into step with me.

"We should probably start that Econ project, even though it's due at the end of the month." I began "I really don't want to fall behind" I said with a laugh "I fail at Econ enough as it is"

Stiles nodded in agreement a look of exictment coming to his face, why was he so excited to do a damn Econ project?

"So tonight at mine?" I asked looking away from the hallway to look at him. He opened his mouth enthusiastically to reply then stopped frowning slightly "I can't do tonight" He told me looking a little annoyed "I have to help Scott with something"

"Oh that's okay" I said with a shrug as we approached the exam room "Tomorrow then?" I tried not to cringe, I sounded weirdly desperate even though we were just doing a project.

Stiles brightened up immediately, it was kind of cute "Yeah sure" as he was looking at me he, he wasn't watching where he was going as walked straight into the doorframe of the exam room, smacking his face on the wall. I burst out laughing, and covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop "Are you okay?" I asked between my laughter.

"So glad you find this amusing" He rubbed his forehead though he was smiling at me, so I knew he was okay.

"Sorry" I apologized insincerely as I kept laughing. "Miss Winters, Mr Stilinski" Harris snapped causing me to stop laughing and look over at him standing at the front of the classroom "Take your seats and stop causing a scene"

Stiles rolled his eyes but followed me into the room anyways and we both took seats at the back. He leaned over "So for the project" He began in a hushed voice "I think we should-"

"No talking Mr Stilinski!" Harris snapped not even raising his head. Stiles threw out his arms "The test hasn't even started yet"

I smothered a giggle best I could, Harris really hated Stiles and would get on his case in anyway possible.

A little while later everybody had filled in, I noticed Scott attempting to talk to Allison but being told to find a seat.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Harris began droning on, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Stiles grab his booklet and quickly scribble down his name; I bit my lip to stop from laughing yet again "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." I rolled my eyes and wrote my name down "So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

As the room fell into silence I stared down at my test paper, okay I could sort of do some of these questions. I had made it to the second page when Scott suddenly pushed his chair back with a bang and ran out of the room.

"Mr. McCall?" Harris called out after him. I frowned in confused and looked over at Stiles to see him already getting up and running after him.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Harris yelled sounding angrier now, everyone looked around in confusion "Back to the test" he ordered everyone else.

Weird, I thought to myself as I bit my lip and looked down at my test once again

* * *

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out." Stiles walked along next to Scott in his lacrosse gear, talking excitedly.

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title." Scott retorted his head down as he stared at the ground "And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

Stiles suddenly reached over and slapped him on the chest making them both come to a stop "Wait, you smell jealousy?" He asked, half impressed half freaked out.

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles began in a suggestive tone, glancing at something down the hallway.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott puzzled, his face scrunching up from confusion. "Like sexual desire" Stiles pondered.

"Sexual desire" Scott's eyebrows raised as he stared at his best friend.

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal." Stiles explained waving his hands around for emphasis.

"From Callie" Scott questioned, starting to put the pieces together as he looked down the hall to see Callie giggling over something with some friends. "What? No" Stiles denied making a face like that was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard "In a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Callie to you?" Scott's mouth curled up into a slight smirk.

"Fine" He revealed "Yes, from Callie to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay. I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade and we just became friends!"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott." Stiles made a sarcastic face at him then changed his tone "Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out"

"Fine" Scott groaned walking towards the girls.

"What- I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world" Stiles called after him fist pumping in victory; he headed out to the field the back way.

* * *

I was texting my mom when Scott walked over a brooding expression on his face "Hey Callie, can I ask you something?"

I looked up from my phone "Sure" I said locking it and putting it away. I wondered what this was about since I didn't really think Scott and I were friends. It's not that I didn't like him it was just we rarely ever spoke.

"Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

_Oh no, I was not getting into this_ "Oh um" I looked around seeing no way out "I don't really know where her heads at right now sorry" I figured that was the safest answer.

He nodded and walked away without so much as a thank you, I frowned slightly as he walked over to where Lydia stood, the poor boy was completely broken hearted.

I shrugged it off and headed to my locker, I decided to skip the lacrosse practice and head home as my Econ textbook caught my eye, I guess it couldn't hurt to get onto the project. I slid down the wall and started reading through it since I had started Econ I hadn't really grasped the concept of it, eventually I realised I had been sitting there for a while and stood up deciding to head home.

"I'm sure Jackson's fine, Lydia" I spoke in a bored tone, holding the phone to my ear as I flipped through a magazine. Lydia had called me a little while ago worrying about the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

"He was supposed to come straight back from buying Danny something" She muttered mostly to herself before talking louder "He hasn't said anything to you has he?" She asked in a hesitant tone. I frowned raising my head "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know" She paused "We just fight a lot lately that's all"

I shrugged, then remembered she couldn't see me "I'm sure you and Jackson will be fine, you guys are like that perfect couple" I assured, as I heard a knock at the door, I frowned and looked over at the time on the clock 10:15.

"I'm gonna call you back Lyds" I said quickly hanging up before she could argue, I walked over to the door answering it with a slight frown. Please don't be a murderer; please don't be a mur- "Stiles?" I asked switching on the porch light and feeling slightly self-conscious in my sweat pants.

"Hey Callie" He began, as I noticed his Econ textbook in his hand "I'm sorry I've just had a terrible night, like terrible and I didn't know what or who would make me feel better cause I realized I didn't just want to go home and I know I should've called first not just shown up but you know you texted me your address for tomorrow and I just thought-"

"Stiles" I interrupted his babbling with a grin and stepped aside to let him in. Stiles gave me a half sheepish look and a half grateful one as he stepped inside looking around.

"So" I said shutting my front door and giving him a grin "Econ?"

"Yeah" He replied a soft smile on his face as he looked at me "Econ"

* * *

**Econ indeed. **

**Please leave a review! **

**And does anyone have a actress in mind for Callie because i have Emma Roberts one the cover at the moment but I was thinking of changing it, basically a young brunette so let me know your ideas! **


	8. Disappointment

**A massive thank you to all my reviewers I love to read what you have to say :Guest, SilverAdvenger12, MsRose91, pinkspring101, The Lady Geek, Emmalovesdimitri, Guest, SortOfForever, Iste. **

* * *

I was exhausted, it a massive challenge to even get out of bed this morning, but I knew I should as the results of our exam were being handed out today and I was curious to see if I had even passed.

I groaned as I picked up my Econ textbook which was thrown on the floor from last night, Stiles and I had worked on the stupid project for an hour and a half before I had gotten too tired to carry on, it was the frustrating thing because neither him or I could come up with an idea that was good or that we both agreed on so we had decided to call it a night but the strangest thing had happened right at the end.

"_So I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I walked him to the front door, we were both tired and probably weren't going to get anywhere tonight._

_"Yeah" He nodded his head slowly as we came to a stop in front of the door and faced each other, without thinking about it I reached up, quite a way because of our height difference, and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug. He seemed to freeze a little as I did but soon enough I felt his arms circle around me and he placed his hands on my lower back. I closed my eyes basking in the warm feeling he had about him, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling myself and I didn't want to let him go at all. _

_I did though, obviously I moved my arms to my side and stepped back away from him managing a smile as he smiled back at me then turned and walked out the door._

After that despite the tiredness I had felt that night, I lay awake staring at the celling trying to make sense of what that feeling was when I hugged Stiles.

* * *

After almost running over a bird on the way to school, I just made it before the first bell rung and for the next two periods did my best not to fall asleep.

"Callie!" The shrill voice of the most annoying girl in school interrupted my train of thought as I stared into my locker. I took in a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face as I turned to look at her "Hey Cindy" I said faking enthusiasm "What's up?" I could just tell her to fuck off like I wanted to but that would just cause a scene and we had always pretended to like each other, so why stop now?

"Well" She said wearing a smug looking smile "I was just wondering if Lydia was okay?"

I dropped my smile and narrowed my eyes at her "Why do you ask?"

She continued on like she hadn't heard me "Getting dumped so publicity, it's just tragic" she sighed placing a hand over her heart. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, how could anyone be so fake? I let her words sink in "Dumped" I repeated and watched her nod smugly "I have to go" I said abruptly shutting my locker and escaping having to talk to Cindy.

* * *

"Lydia I am so sorry, what happened?" I asked as I walked towards her putting on makeup, I knew she would in this particular bathroom as she always came to this one for a little break and I would sometimes come with her.

Lydia shrugged letting some of her strawberry blonde hair fall over her shoulder "It's over now, who cares"

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment "Who cares?" I asked incredulously, walking until I stood next to her "Lydia, you guys dated for over a year"

She looked down for a moment, a sad expression crossing over her face so quickly I wasn't even sure it was there at all "And now I'm free to hook up with anyone I want" She replied "You know what would help though" she began with a dramatic pout "Noah's party, you are coming right?" Her eyes burned into mine as she waited expectantly for my answer.

"Uh well" I said trying to avoid her piercing gaze, then gave in, _if it helped her_ I thought to myself "Yeah sure" I agreed. She grinned, a triumphant look on her face "Great" she said turning and starting to walk towards the door.

"I know you love him" I declared making her stop in her tracks while I took a step towards her "It's okay to be sad about it" I told her quietly.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again not even turning around "I'm not sad" she stated firmly before strutting out of the bathroom.

I sighed in exasperation and turned to face the mirror wincing slightly as I took in my reflection, some of my makeup had worn off and the dark circles under my eyes were clearly visible, I reached into my bag pulling out my makeup and redid some of it, once I was happy with my reflection again I fixed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out onto the hallways and turned left, I stopped walking as ahead I saw Noah talking with some other guys from the lacrosse team, I quickly turned the other way and started fast walking round the corner and out of his sight, I didn't want to see his smug face as I told him I was coming to his party after all. As I fast walked around the corner I ran straight into Stiles, who stumbled slightly then regained his balance "Where's the fire" he teased with a grin.

I let out a breathless chuckle "Sorry" He shook his head "Don't worry about it"

An idea hit me "Hey are you going to Noah's party?" I asked, if Stiles was there, maybe Saturday night wouldn't suck as much. He frowned a little, probably not expecting the question "Uh I don't know" he told me "He invited the entire lacrosse team, but I wasn't planning on it why?"

I sighed and leaned on the wall beside us without realising it leaning a little closer towards him.

"Lydia's making me go" I moaned "and I was hoping someone good was actually going"

His face seemed to light up and he smiled in this wide and contagious way "And I'm someone good?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck in a typical Stiles way.

"Well yeah" I blurted out before I could stop myself, then felt heat rise into my cheeks "I just- I mean you are good to hang out with" I stammered, which was weird because he was usually the one rambling and stuttering. Stiles smiled at me again "I'll stop by."

I grinned back "Great and I'll see you tonight at mine, after the lacrosse game" I reminded "For Econ"

"Yeah" He said "I'll see you then Callie" he smiled adorably one last time then started walking away "Bye" I murmured a little too late, a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

Stiles had mentioned the night before; he was first line for the game tonight which meant he would be playing so I had decided as a sort of surprise to show up and watch him play; I shivered from the cold as I scanned the field looking for him as I arrived and frowned when I couldn't see him at all.

"Callie!" I looked up the bleachers to see Allison waving me over, she was sitting next to a woman I hadn't met before as I reached them and sat down next to her she introduced us "Callie, this is my Aunt Kate"

I remembered Allison talking about her aunt briefly; I smiled at her in a friendly way "Hi" I said.

"Agree with me here Callie" Kate stated, pointing to the field where Jackson stood "Allison should be all over that"

I was slightly taken back by her unexpected question. "Aunt Kate!" Allison exclaimed looking embarrassed, Kate ignored her and looked at me expectantly "Uh probably not no" I grinned thinking of how messy that would be.

Kate shook her head "You two" she pointed at us both "are no fun" she tutted and started talking to Allison's father. Allison giggled and looped her arm through mine "So how come you're here?" she asked "You don't like lacrosse games"

I sighed "I came to see Stiles play but it doesn't look like he's here" I bit my lip and looked at her "Should I call him?"

Allison had a weird smile on her face like she knew something I didn't "Yeah call him" she encouraged looking out at the field and smiling as she saw Scott. I nodded and reached into my pocket taking out my phone and calling Stiles, it rang then rang some more and eventually went to his voicemail, I sighed and put the phone down.

"No luck?" Allison asked taking her eyes off the field to look over at me, I shook my head.

"Maybe he got sick" She suggested "and just couldn't make it"

It was highly unlikely since Stiles had been so excited to actually play; he would've come even if he had broken his leg or something "Yeah maybe" I muttered. Stiles not showing up had a damper on my mood and made me a little disappointed, I mean maybe he did have a really good reason or you know maybe he didn't.

Later on that evening after the team had won, I returned home and saw the little study area I had prepared in my room for Stiles and I, before leaving for the game. I had placed blankets and pillows on the floor along with numerous pens and pencils and my Econ textbook with takeaway menus inside. I decided to try Stiles one more time only for it to go straight to voicemail. I blew out some air in a frustrated way and sat on my floor flicking through the takeaway menus.

"Why the long face Callie"

"Holy Jesus" I jumped so hard I dropped the menus to the floor "Mom! You scared me" I breathed looking over at her.

She grinned slightly "I had no idea you were so religious" she teased walking into my room and sitting on the floor beside me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the menus "I thought you weren't going to be here tonight" I pointed out.

She shrugged "Plans change" she looked over at me "Seriously though why do you look so down."

"I don't look anything" I argued only to receive a sceptical look, I groaned throwing my head back slightly "Fine I was supposed to surprise a friend at the lacrosse game and we were going to come here to work on a project but they never showed and won't answer the phone"

She frowned slightly "Which friend, Lydia?"

I smiled in amusement and shook my head "No you don't know him"

"Him?!" She proclaimed with a dramatic gasp, I rolled my eyes my mother was being her typical self "Now I see why you're so upset" she muttered so quietly I wasn't sure I had even heard it correctly.

"What?" I asked leaning a little closer, she shook her head "Tell me about your friend" she ordered a knowing smile on her face.

I was a little surprised at the request but did it anyways "Uh okay" I began looking down at my Econ textbook "He's kind of spazzy" I said with a smile on my face "He talks too fast and sometimes too much" I laughed slightly to myself "and he makes these weird hand gestures when he talks, he's funny as well I'm pretty much always laughing around him" my smile stayed intact "And it's nice just being around him, he has this sort of way of making things better by just being there" I stopped realising I was going on "But that probably doesn't make sense anyways" I reached for the food menus again.

My mom was sat as I finished talking with a slightly shocked look on her face "Wow sounds like you really like him"

I nodded reading the menus "Yeah he's a good friend" I tried to ignore the slight bitter taste those words left in my mouth "Chinese or pizza?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

Honestly what was going on with me at the moment? I was kind of scared how disappointed I was when he didn't show at the game or my house, I was tripping over words something I practically never did and now I just told my mom everything I liked about him, I seriously needed to get a grip and stop thinking about Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

**The next one is Noah's party and I have a feeling it'll be a crazy night.**

**Review! **


	9. Trust Me

**Well, it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.**

**― Gillian Anderson**

* * *

"Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia complained and I grinned to myself as another leaf crunched under my boots "She won't make us walk 5 miles" I assured then quickly looked over at Allison with a pleading expression "Right Allison?"

"Right" She agreed readjusting the large black bag she had slung over her shoulder, after both Lydia and I asking what it was and getting vague answers in return we had given up and decided to give up and go along with it "Before I forget Lydia, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." She continued sounding a little pleased with herself, I couldn't figure out why.

"Did he?" Lydia asked sounding off; I couldn't help but think this could be entertaining.

"Huh. Just as friends." Allison added "But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure." Lydia nodded, though she sounded like agreeing was the last thing she wanted to do "As long as it's just friends."

"Well yeah" Allison laughed "It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

I frowned to myself but realisation hit me "Oh my god" I exclaimed turning to Lydia with an accusatory look "You made out with Scott?"

She shot me an annoyed look "Yeah about that" she started walking faster to catch up with Allison. "Nobody tells me anything around here" I muttered to myself as I hurried to catch up with them.

"Don't worry about it" Allison came to a sudden halt taking her shoulder bag off and dropping it to the ground before bending down and starting to unzip it. "What really?" Lydia asked her tone coloured with disbelief as she stared down at her.

"Yep" she replied "You'll find a way to make it up to me" reaching down into the she pulled out a bow and an arrow.

"That's what you've been carrying?" I asked in slight disbelief as I watched her screw something on the end of the arrow "What does that even do?"

"We're about to find out." She replied pulling back the string with a creaking sound and released, I watched as the arrow hit perfectly in the centre of tree nearby causing a minor explosion to happen. Lydia and I jumped back while Allison just stood there watching it.

"That was unexpectedly interesting" I remarked, not taking my eyes away from the smoking arrow stuck in the tree "What was that?"

"I don't know" Allison murmured, suddenly her head shot up and she began looking around. "Well that was fun!" Lydia input sarcastically "Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"

The sounds of leaves crunching as if someone was stepping on them caused us all to fall silent and look around.

"Hold this" Allison murmured thrusting the bow into my hands; I quickly reached out to grab it almost dropping it from how unexpectedly heavy it was.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lydia called after her as she began walking away from us looking around as she did and I almost laughed at the panic in her voice, Lydia really hated woods even more than me.

"I thought I heard something." Allison replied over her shoulder, while I looked down admiring the bow in my hands it was really was something if I placed it on the ground it would probably come up to my shoulders.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia retorted talking a step towards her as she continued walking away.

"So I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allison looked around a little more and then kept walking. "Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"

I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh at Lydia's paranoia as I felt my handbag vibrating "Shoot it" Allison told me then disappeared through the trees.

"Hold this" I held out the bow Allison had handed to me to Lydia, who took it giving me a look somewhere between confusion and panic "What why?!" she asked her eyes darting around. "Because" I unzipped my bag and fished my phone out "My phone is ringing" I looked down at the Caller ID.

_Stiles_, it read I hadn't spoken or heard anything from Stiles since he stood me up the night before, I wasn't super mad about that really I just wanted to know what happened, I smiled slightly to myself and picked it up "Hello" I answered.

"Hey, Cal-Callie hi what's up?" He stammered out speaking so quickly I had to strain to keep up, he took a breath then added more calmly "It's Stiles."

"I know I have caller ID" My voice sounded blunter than I meant to and I walked away from Lydia a little knowing that was she was eavesdropping.

He let out a shaky laugh and I instantly felt bad "Y-yeah right obviously" he cleared his throat "So uh about last night" he began but I cut him off "Did you get sick?" I asked raising my eyebrows even though he couldn't see me.

"Uh no-no nothing like that" I frowned to myself Stiles' stuttered a few times every conversation but not this much "Something came up, I'm sorry"

"Something came up" I repeated cynically turning to back to see Lydia had occupied herself by frowning at the bow and turning it over in her hands.

Stiles sighed into the line as I turned away from Lydia again "I know it sounds like crap" He admitted "But I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you" I said before I could think about stopping myself "I mean" I quickly covered letting out a faux dramatic sigh "I suppose I can forgive you this once" I teased in an airy voice.

He starting laughing little and the sound made me join in for a few moments. "I'll make it up to you" He suddenly declared once we'd stopped laughing "How about tonight?"

"Tonight's the party" I reminded him of the thing Lydia had been mentioning all morning, I think I had figured out why Lydia wanted to go so much, the entire lacrosse team was invited meaning Jackson would be there and I think she wanted to show him how much fun she was having without him.

"I know, let's go together I'll pick you up" He offered talking faster than normal again, a smile crept onto my face "Yeah okay" I agreed kicking some leaves with my foot.

"Wait really?" He asked sounding deadly serious and I laughed slightly "Yes really."

I heard a chair squeak in the background at his end sounding like he had stood up really quickly "Okay cool see you at eight" My smile grew at his enthusiastic tone "Bye" I said ending the call with a wide smile and I turned back to Lydia feeling a whole lot better about going shopping.

* * *

I was ready for the party a little early so I decided to watch some television while waiting for Stiles as I past the kitchen and glanced in I stopped in my tracks backing up a little "Are you cooking?" I asked in an incredulous voice.

"I'm trying to, it's harder than it looks" Mom said in annoyed voice as she turned around, her face brightened when she saw me "You look nice" she said "Have fun and drive safe in the dark" she instructed frowning down at her cooking book.

"I'm not driving" I informed her looking at my phone to check the time, 7:55.

She raised her eyebrows and looked and me again "Stiles' is picking me up" I elaborated putting my phone in my purse and eyeing what looked like lasagne. "Oh" She said with a smile in her voice "Well have fun on your date."

My eyes snapped towards her "It is not a date" I corrected quickly "We're just hanging out at party"

"Okay" She said though she still had an annoying smile on her face, I opened my mouth to argue that again it wasn't a date when the doorbell rang.

My mom took her apron off and threw it on the counter "I'm getting it" She exclaimed "I want to meet him" as she dashed out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyed slightly sometimes I wondered if my mother had ever actually grown up. I went after her when I realised she was probably going to embarrass me.

As I approached the door I heard Stiles saying "You must be Mrs. Winters, I'm Stiles"

"I've heard so much about you Stiles" She greeted back in an excited voice shaking his hand.

"She hasn't" I quickly stepped out from behind where my mom was holding the door open "heard that much" I finished looking at him with an embarrassed smile. His honey coloured eyes moved to me as soon as he had heard me speak and he stared at me, his mouth falling open a little.

"What is it too much?" I asked looking down at my dress anxiously, I had brought the dress I was wearing with Lydia and Allison today, it was black and okay it was pretty tight but I liked it. Stiles quickly shook his head vigorously "No-no, its great" he said his eyes flickering down my body and then back up again. I had always forgotten about my mom being there until she made an aww sound quietly under her breath.

"Let's go then" I said loudly hoping Stiles hadn't heard her "Bye mom good luck with your cooking"

"It was nice to meet you" Stiles put in as he started walking down the driveway. "He's adorable" My mom muttered to me quietly and my only answer was to roll my eyes and follow him down the driveway.

"Is that your car?" I asked as we made our way towards a blue jeep. "Yeah" He rubbed the back of his neck "It's kind of a piece of crap"

I shook my head looking at the jeep with a smile on my face "No I like it" I said approaching the car with a grin.

The car ride to Noah's party had been interesting in itself, I turned on the radio to have Taylor Swift blast through the speakers after a few moments of awkward silence from us, we both starting to sing along which ended in me almost crying of laughter while watching Stiles sing along to blank space.

We could already hear the bass coming from Noah's house as we walked up his enormous driveway when we reached the front door; I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A few moments the door swung open and the music grew dramatically louder. "Winters!" Noah exclaimed, surprising me by pulling me into a quick hug "You made it." Even I had to admit Noah Walker was pretty hot.

"Yeah hey" I attempted being as enthusiastic as he was, Noah looked over at Stiles "Hey Bilinski" he greeted and I frowned slightly as Stiles put in, in an annoyed voice "Its Stilinski."

"Sorry man" Noah stepped aside with a wide grin "Come on in" he said focusing his attention on me again.

I gave Stiles a look then walked inside to see your typical high school party, people were laughing, smoking, kissing and the entire place smelt of booze.

"I'll grab us some drinks" Noah disappeared into the kitchen before I could stop him. "We don't have to stay for that long" I told Stiles as we walked through the crowd, the music was getting even louder and I started to yell a little "Just so Lydia sees I showed up."

Stiles laughed then looked around and pointed in a direction "I doubt she'll even notice."

I followed to where he was pointing to see Lydia making out with a senior against the wall. I giggled "At least she's having a good time." I amended.

The song changed suddenly and I gasped causing Stiles to look at me questioningly "I love this song!" I cried and then grabbed onto his arm "Come dance with me?" I asked pouting at him slightly. He stared down at me for a few moments then shook his head "No you definitely don't want to see that" he said letting out an awkward laugh.

"Oh come on" I said pleadingly letting go of his arm. "Trust me Callie I don't dance in public" He said looking around awkwardly. "Fine" I allowed though I really wanted to dance. "This song is sick" Noah re-joined us with drinks in his hands and I think Noah language for he liked the song as well. "I know right" I agreed with a wide grin.

"Well hey" Noah put the drinks down on a table behind us and spread out his arms "Let's dance"

"Let's do it" I agreed taking one of his hands and letting him pull me away to the dance floor "I'll be right back" I called over my shoulder to Stiles, who was awkwardly left standing by the table.

I had to admit Noah was a good dancer, maybe a little grabby but I didn't really mind because we were just dancing, I looked around towards the end of the song and was surprised to see Stiles wasn't standing alone anymore, he was joined by Becky something in our grade and seemed to be talking and getting along with her, I frowned to myself watching them while simultaneously dancing with Noah. Becky was one of those girls who didn't even have to try and she still looked gorgeous yet would never think she looked anything like she did and she was smart I'm pretty sure she got As in like every class.

I scowled to myself and looked at the floor, she was practically perfect for him she would understand what he was talking about when he started going on about chemistry.

"Hey you okay?" Noah yelled over the music obviously he had noticed my sour look, I stopped dancing "I need a drink" I yelled back and he nodded and started walking towards the drinks table while I followed throwing not so subtle glances at Stiles and Becky.

"What's in this? "I asked Noah as he handed me a cup filled with red liquid, he wasn't listening though he was too busy doing that weird hug that guys do where they shake hands then slap each other's backs, I shrugged deciding I didn't actually care tonight and started chugging it down ignoring the taste. Over the music I heard something smash and Noah swore under his breath and quickly went in that direction. I shrugged and filled up my cup with some soda and poured in some vodka, then made a face and poured some more in.

"I see that sober thing is over California" Danny stumbled over the drinks table grabbing another cup "Cheers to that" he grinned holding out his cup, I smiled back slightly crashing our cups together then chugged some of mine.

I looked back at Stiles and Becky and scowled again, she was touching his arm and laughing about something. If Becky was so perfect for him why did I feel so horrible about it?

I looked away at the exact moment Stiles looked right at me; I smirked at Danny "Another" I demanded.

* * *

Lydia and I were dancing on a table, extremely drunk and extremely provocatively, I giggled and spun in a few circles then stumbled a little wishing I hadn't, my head was spinning and my grip on reality was slipping.

I practically fell off the table "I don't feel well" I muttered to no one in particular as the room span before me, I would've fallen over if a pair of arms hadn't caught me "Nice table dancing" A voice muttered and I looked to see who was holding me up.

"Stiles!" I squealed almost falling over again just trying to hug him and the best part was I couldn't see Becky anywhere. "Okay" He said in a slow and clear voice "I'm going to take you home now yeah?"

I giggled though nothing was funny "Okay" I agreed as he hooked my arm around his shoulder and started half carrying me out towards his jeep. Though I had to have some help getting in and bucking my seatbelt I got there in the end.

"You're nice" I stated slowly, resting my head on the seat but angling myself towards him. He chuckled though I think it was sarcastic "I know I'm freaking amazing, you owe me for this"

I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to stop the awful spinning but opened them again and looked over at him, he was focusing on the road when I spoke "So Becky what's her face huh?" I giggled and kept staring over at him.

"Masters" He corrected glancing over at me for just a moment before looking at the road again "Its Becky Masters, she's nice" He added.

"She's perfect for you" I mumbled quietly, looking down at my lap. "Speak up Callie" He said and it sounded like he was smiling slightly "I can't hear you"

"Nothing" I grinned looking back up at him again "I like you" I slurred out pointing my finger in his direction. He chuckled looking at me again "I like you too Callie"

I giggled and slumped back in my chair "You make me feel happy" I said quietly though I was grinning from ear to ear, if I was in my right mind I wouldn't of continued on, but I wasn't so I did plus I got very honest when I was drunk, I couldn't help it, it was like everything I thought came spilling out of my mouth "You're just like so good, I like you" I slurred looking out the windshield while Stiles looked over at me as we pulled up in front of my house.

I gestured with my hands for him to lean in and he obliged smiling slightly at my idiocy "I think we should make out" I whispered my words slurring together so I barely understood them myself. Stiles stared at me open mouthed and speechless then seemed to pull himself together, he cleared his throat "You're drunk" He said looking towards the windshield on his car looking incredibly annoyed.

I giggled "See you later babe" I slurred before successfully unbuckling myself and getting down from his car one heel at a time, I didn't look back as I stumbled up my driveway humming Taylor Swift to myself blissfully.

* * *

**I felt like the quote at the top really fit Callie and Stiles. **

**Thank you to: fangirldisaster, IloveStallison, Iste, demi-wolf3T, MsRose91, Guest, Guest Castiel Angel Heart, CupCakes24. **

**Keep reviewing, I'd love to hear what you though about this chapter! **


End file.
